Her Life
by kuu.mochizuki.3
Summary: What if things were different from the start for Haruhi? how would that change the the host club? who are Ryoji "Ranka" and Haruhi Fujioka really? my first OHSHC fanfic Tamaki, maybe Kyoya and twins bashing Haruhi-X-oc mori-X-oc Ryoji-X-oc honey-X-Reiko Nekozawa-X-Sunako from wallflower
1. I Am Now A Dog And Dads Gonna Kill Me

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

* * *

Haruhi's pov

; Bye Dad bye Aleu ; I yell As I walk out the front door for my first day at my new high school called Ouran Academy and as I near the school gate's I start coughing harshly " dammit I know that i should have dried off better then I did last night before going to bed from my latest mission last night in the cold rain now I'm sick now ~~just great~~ all well too late go back now; I sigh before going into the pink colored school.

As school ends I look for a quiet place to study and rest before I have to make the long trip home but all of the place's I find are filled with rich noisy kids who are just in those place's to talk to each other I cough once more as I look up at the sign that says 3d music room this well be the last place I try for today and if it turns out to just as irritating and noisy as the last one's I'll just go home and rest then I'll study after dinner.

As I open the door to the 3d music room I see red rose petal's fly passed me as I hear six different voice's all of them male and say all at once ; welcome princess to the host club ; I turn to leave for home only to find that the door I came in from is stuck closed "shit I have to get out of here before I pass out from my now high fever ; I'm pulled away from the door by a blonde that's WAY to close to my face for my liking as he starts to talk a mile a minute to me about well me and how I'm so poor and awesome etc etc.

"And I was just looking for a quiet place to study and rest but no instead what I find is what looks like the schools host club!" I think to myself as I count to 100 in my head so I don't kill the annoying blonde pervert still infront of my face saying ; your a hero to all poor people Fujioka long live the poor ; I try to leave once more when I'm am pulled back by a small blonde saying in a very happy tone of voice ; wow Haru-Chan you're like a super-hero or something ;.

I cough slightly before saying to the small blonde ; I'm not a super-hero I an a honor student and who are you calling HARU-CHAN ; the small blonde runs away to a taller dark hair boy who looks at me with a curious and worried gaze I can tell by looking at them that the small blonde and the tall dark haired boy are warriors of a different kind then what I am but warriors non the less.

I am ripped from my thought's as I hear the annoying blonde say about and to me ; who would have known that our new honor student would be so openly gay so then which type of guy are you in too the cool type, the little devil type, the wild type, boy Lolita type or you into a guy like me ; as he takes my chin into his hand and gets even closer to my face then the last time : I was just looking for a quiet place to study ; I say as I start to back away from him and as I do I start coughing into my hand and the room around me starts to spin I hear a load crash and i feel a pair of strong arms lifting me into a bridal style carry as the familiar feeling of canine youkai fills my sense's as I pass out from my fever.

I groan as I sit up right I try to stand up but I am stop by a strong yet gentle hands on my shoulder's and a voice saying ; don't Haru-chan you have a high fever and you hurt your self when you crashed into the vase and passed out ; I look at the one who stop me and I find the two warriors with me in a another room and now that I get a better look at them both I see that their both inu-youkai I tilt my head and ask them ; what are your name's inu warrior's? and what happened to the vase to i crashed into? ; both of them seem surprised that I know that their both youkai they give the other a quick look before the small blonde says ; my name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka you can call me honey and this is my cousin his name is Takashi Morinozuka you can call him Mori how did you know that me and Takashi were inu youkai Haru-chan? ; I smile a small smile at them before saying.

; This one grew up with youkai and was trained by them my father and me belong to a youkai clan even if we are one of the few human's in the whole clan and my mate to be is a silver okami youkai ; they both look happy at my answer and honey hands me a piece of closed paper ; here haru-chan kyoya the clubs vice president wanted you to read this when you woke up its what you have to pay for the vase you crashed into earlier there are instructions in there too ; he smile's sadly as he says the last part.

I open the note and I find that I have to pay the host club $8.000.000 dollars and to pay off my new debt I have to become the host clubs DOG and I start tomorrow! I was trying to burn the note with my eye's when Honey says ; Haru-chan me and Takashi will give you a ride home and help explain this to your father right Takashi?; Mori nods his head and says ; yeah ; and with that said I'm in mori's arms as I'm taken to their car before I can say no and all I can think is DAD'S GONNA KILL ME.

* * *

Please review and thank you for reading :3


	2. Talks And Meeting The Rest Of The H Club

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

* * *

Haruhi's pov

When Mori sits me onto the ground out side my front door it opens it's self and I reach out my hand to catch the poisoned knife hurtling towards mori's jugular I feel something run past me and then I hear a load thump and growling I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose as I say ; DAD! ALEU! these two nice inu warriors are a part of my new club they are here because I pass out after school so they were kind enough to bring me home and we need to talk NOW so Dad put your knife's away now and aleu get OFF of Honey now ; my father looks at me strangely but he does as he was told and so does my soul partner Aleu I motion for Honey and Mori to follow me inside.

I went to make some tea and Dad, Aleu were sitting at one end of the table and Mori and Honey were sitting at the other end ; ok I'm back with the tea ; I say as I sit down between Dad and Mori I give them each a tea and after dad has finished his I give him the note I got from Kyoya ;this one will kill them all for making this one's daughter into a DOG just for a mere 8.000.000 dollars and I mean no offence to ether of you Mori-kun Honey-kun ~~now haruhi be good while this one goes hunting for that human trash~~ Honey-kun Mori-kun look after her awhile I am gone; mori and honey just sweat drop and before dad can make out of the front door I grab him from under his shoulder's and lock my hands against the back of his neck keeping him in place as I say ; NO you well NOT kill those damn human boys just because they made this one their dog they don't even know that this one is a female they think that I'm a male and before you even ask this one to there IS NO WAY I am asking HIM for the money this is MY debt and my problem so i'll fix it myself so don't make it harder for me by killing those boys and getting yourself hurt or worse killed too ;.

I hear him sigh and nod his head at me and says ; fine ok I will let you do it your way BUT if you don't pay off your debt by the first meeting of the order in march this coming year you WILL go to him for the money and you have to inform HIM of this before your 16th birthday in February and that's the only deal you'll get from this one haruhi ; I smile at him and let him go back to the table to talk more with Mori and Honey.

~~time skip after school~~

Honey and Mori walk with me to the club room as they both spent the night over last so we could get to know each other I found out that both of them are martial artists etc and they know that my dad is a retired Assassin that worked for our clan etc and I am a newly fully trained assassin for them but as the old saying goes one is never to old to learn something new so I still have alot to learn etc as we near the door my thoughts are cut off by a yellow cat puppet in the middle of the hallway.

I pick up the cat puppet and show it to Honey and Mori they look at it and Honey says ; oh that's Neko-chan's he must be scared that its missing you should hold on to it for him Haru-chan ; Mori opens the door as I put the puppet into my bag for safe keeping as I try to remember if I know who this Neko-chan is I am turn from my thought's by Mori tipping my shoulder and pointing to the host club who are looking at us I clear my throat as I say ; I am sorry for the way I acted yesterday I was running a high fever that caused me to pass out and fall onto the vase I will work for your club to repay my debt my name is Haruhi Fujioka I hope to get along with you all ; the blonde is jumping up and down saying something a new family member the two red headed twins are looking at with curiosity the dark haired one with glass's is looking at me like I am some sort of prize to try and obtain.

the red headed twins go first ; I'm Hikaru and I'm Kaoru we're the Hitachiin brothers do you like to play games? ; both of them have short red hair and hazel eyes with kitsune grins too bad their both human's as are the other two I smirk as I say ; ~~that wont work on me you two~~ ; I point at 'Hikaru' and say ; your kaoru ; and then I point to 'Kaoru' and say ; and your Hikaru ; I turn my gaze to the dark haired boy with glass's and dark eye's as he say in a professional manner ; I am Kyoya Ootori the host club's vice president so Mr. Fugjioka do you have a passport? ;.

I ignore his question as I turn my gaze the blonde with amethyst eyes as he says as he takes my hand ; my name is Tamaki Suoh but you may call me your king as I am king of the host club and starting today your our dog ; my other hand try's to inch to the knife in my shirt sleeve one of many on my person but I'm stopped before I can relieve the annoying blonde now named Tamaki of his hand by honey grabbing my hand from his and dragging me while saying happily ; Haru-chan lets go eat some cake I think that we may have a Italian cream cake straight from Italy ; i think over the pro's and the con's the pro's out do the con's for now and i sit down with Honey and Mori to enjoy a slice of Italian cream cake.

* * *

Please review and thank you for reading :3


	3. Not A Dog Now Im A host, BMagic, Anger

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

* * *

~~time skip one week~~

Haruhi's pov

when I'm done eating my slice of Italian cream cake of the day I clean off my plate and then I walk out the club room door to go to the store for coffee because tamaki wanted some more coffee as I near the school gates I see a very large blue eyed snow white wolf with black on her ear tips and tail tip around the wolfs neck is a black collar with two tags hanging on it one of the tags is the mark of the assassins order that takes the form of an odd A with the line at the bottom of it in silver and the other is a wolves paw in black "outside" and silver "inside" I feel happiness fill me say I run towards the white wolf and say ; hello Aleu ; she licks my cheek as I ask ; do you want to go to the store with me and then give me a ride back to the club room? ; she nods her large head at me as she lowers herself to the ground so I can get on her back once I am on she takes off towards the store.

My hands are both full with bags of coffee so Aleu opens the door to the club room for me she waits until I am inside the room to close the door then follows me to the large table that's in the middle of the room I am torn from unpacking the coffee by Tamaki screaming blood murder I turn my head to see what on earth he's screaming about but all I can see is Aleu sitting next to me I turn my gaze to the annoying blonde screaming his head off as I say in a flat tone of voice ; what are you screaming about Tamaki? ; he stops screaming and points a finger out at Aleu whom does not like being pointed at so rudely so she glares at him as he says in a panicked voice ; i-its a giant wolf look out Haruhi its probably diseased and might decide to take a bite out of you if you don't come over here by me and you don't have to worry I will call animal control to came and put this beast down ; I turn my own glare onto him and I am about to yell at him as I hear the door open.

And as the door closes I hear two more gasps of fear I'm about to turn my glare over to the twins and Kyoya who looks like he wants to call animal control too when I hear Honey say happy ; ALEU your here look Takashi its Aleu she came to visit ; as he runs over to hug her to the shock of everyone but me and Takashi in the room she lets him and I say to him and Takashi.

; Mitsukuni Takashi that blonde imbecile over their called Aleu a beast and said she was diseased then said he was going to call animal control to came and KILL her ; both of them have dark look on their faces Takashi stands infront of me and Aleu as Honey walks up to Tamaki looks him in the eyes as he growls out in a serious voice ; No Tamaki you will NOT call the animal control to come here and KILL Aleu and you will apologize to both Aleu and Haruhi for your foolishness and just to make sure that this NEVER happens again the house's of the Haninozuka and the Morinozuka give protection to the Fujioka family and to Aleu and if you continue this, know this that me and Takashi Will pay all of Haruhi's debt and we will then LEAVE the host club and take Haruhi With us and this is NOT a threat NO this is a promise do you understand Tamaki ;.

By the time Honey's done talking the other three in the room look beyond shell shocked and Takami looks ready to piss himself in fear of Honey's rage as he nods and I chuckle to myself as i go over to Honey and place my chin on his head and put my arms around him as I say load enough for him and the others to hear in a soft tone of voice ; thank you both Mitsukuni Takashi for giving me, my father and Aleu your protection we are most thankful that you both did this on our behalf and I know that HE well want to thank both of you for protecting me and my family when I tell HIM about this later today ; Honey hugs me and Takashi put a hand on my right shoulder and Aleu puts her head on my left shoulder I smile at them.

~~time skip ten minutes later~~

We are there on the floor for a good ten minutes before I hear girls squealing and cooing about how cute we are on the floor hugging one another I look up at them and smile as I say to them in a kind voice ; hello lades I am Haruhi Fujioka the new natural type host and this is my partner Aleu but don't worry she wont attack you instead of hurting you she will protect you while you stay with us during host club hours so please think of her as your guardian wolf in shining white fur me and Aleu hope to get along with all of you lovely lades ; too my mild surprise some get nose bleeds while others squeal loader I give Kyoya a challenging look that says to him ; just try to change this by keeping me as a DOG and by getting rid of Aleu and you can kiss all of your money goodbye ; as I smirk at him in victory.

Honey and Takashi are at their table with ten guests and Aleu and me are at our own with six I smile at them as I say happy ; thank you lades for requesting me and Aleu do you have any questions and what are your names ; a girl with long blue hair says ; my name is Aoi its wonderful to meet you both my question is how do you like it here at ouran academy : I grin at her before saying ; its great I am glad that I chose to came here to finish my high school years ;.

then a girl with glass and middle back length green hair says ; my name is Midori my question is how close are you to Mori and Honey? because no one here has seen them that close too let a lone hugging someone but one another like that ; I smile softly at her before I use my hand to call Honey and Takashi over before I say in a soft voice ; I am a only child do to my mother passing away when I was five but I have came to think of Takashi and Mitsukuni as the older brothers that I never got the chance to have so I love them like older brothers ; both of them are just as shocked as my quests before Honey says happy yet with a serious under tone ; really Haru-chan you really think of and love us like older brothers? ; I nod my head then Honey smiles sweetly at me before saying ; that's great because both me and Takashi think of you as a younger sibling as well right Takashi? ; he nods and says ; yeah ; as he pets my head and then Aleu's before both of them go back to their table.

then a girl with short gray hair says ; my name is Lily its nice to meet you and Aleu and for my questions are what are your Hobbies Haruhi-kun and may I please pet you Aleu? ; Aleu nods and lets Lily pet her and I smile before saying ; my hobbies are reading, learning, cooking, my hobbies also include learning new cooking recipes, spending time in the forest with Aleu and my new brothers, and spending time with my Fiance or helping him with his problems ; after I say the word Fiance everyone in the room but Honey and Takashi freeze and turns to look at me with questioning looks.

Before everyone who's looking at me "yes even Kyoya" says at the same time ; WHAT! ; Aleu, me, Honey and Takashi flinch at the loudness of the question I take a deep breath before saying calmly ; yes I said Fiancé as in the man I am going to marry I would be more then happy to tell you all about him but I'm afraid that he is the mysterious type who would like to stay that way so I cant and wont tell you anything but the fact that he loves and only has eyes for me ; I look at the clock and see that its time for the guests to head home for the day so I smile winningly at them and say ; it seems that our time together for today has ended but I would really love it if all of you came back and requested me and Aleu again as your hosts for tomorrow well lades until the next time we I wish you all good travels and sweet dreams ; I bow a respectful bow to them as I say the last part and hearts start coming out of the girls heads as Lily who is in the front of all of them says happily ; o-of course we will came back and request you and Aleu tomorrow ; and with the girls leave only leaving four shell shocked boys in their place.

Kyoya is the first to came back to reality as he says ; you are now a host and why Haruhi I did NOT KNOW you had a Fiancé when did you meet him and why was this not in your background check and may I know his full name? ; Aleu growls beside me as I say ; I meet him when I was five and he proposed on my 13th birthday with my fathers approval to do so and you wont find any thing even if you look into my whole life he is really good at staying unfound and no you may not know his name Kyoya ; he looks like he shocked on a lemon I see that Tamaki wants to say something but he is cut off by the sound of laughing I smile as I turn to where its coming from.

I smile as I say ; hello Umehito ~~or should I call you my Mist-Neko~~ its been a long time hasn't it? ; the night Neko youkai chuckles softly as he comes out of the shadows to show himself as he says ; yes haruhi ~~or should i call you my Sky-Wolf~~ it has been a very long time I have not seen you since the party at the main base and house in Italy to calibrate yours and HIS betrothal to one another Sun-Kitten miss's you and your bedtime story's and have you seen Beelzenef? he has run off some where and I cant seem to find him ;.

I nod and lead him to my bag with the host club watching his and my every steps as I take out the missing Beelzenef and put him into my Mists hand who then scolds the yellow cat for running off and pulls me into a hug "to the miss placed out rage of Tamaki" and says in my ear so only I can hear him ; thank you my Sky for finding my soul partner who loves to take the form of a puppet to fool everyone into thinking he is one and not the golden panther that he is for me and would you and Aleu like to go riding with us later? ; I nod my head at his question and he lets me go to go back to his black magic club but not before saying over his shoulder ; Haruhi you should join us in the black magic club some time soon ; I nod my head at him as I decode the hidden meaning behind his simple words "meet us here on a school free day at noon" I hear tamaki scream as he hears the words that were spoken not the ones he meant.

But as he reaches for the door handle Tamaki rounds on me looking angry for some reason he then starts yelling at me ; HARUHI HOW COULD YOU MISS LEAD ME BY NOT TELLING ME YOU HAD A FIANCE AND NOW YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH MY ENEMY! ; I hold up my hand to stop my Mist and brothers from killing the idiot as I say in a cold voice that chills everyone's bones ; so Suoh that's what you think of me, you think of me as nothing but a common Puttana, will I am no whore because there is NO us and I am not cheating on MY fiancé with Umehito I ONLY have love and eyes for HIM not Umehito NOT you only HIM, FOTTITI Suoh go fuck yourself and leave me out of your sick daydreams ; everyone but my Mist is shocked by my anger and swearing but I just leave them there and head for home with Aleu by myside.

* * *

Please review and thank you for reading :3 by now I am sure you have noticed that this Haruhi does not take shit from anybody and has a habit of swearing in Italian when angry and I think that cannon Tamaki is a creepy stalker who is overly controlling with sick daydreams and daddy issues so I'm gonna bash the hell out of him still not sure about kyoya and the twins yet and most of if not all the youkai in my story's know about and how to use dying will flames and because haruhi and her father belong to a youkai clan they know about and how to use them too.

P.S please let me know if I get the Italian used in this story or my other one wrong I'm still learning so it may be wrong.


	4. Physical Exams, Hatori And Two Truths

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

* * *

~~time skip one week later~~

Haruhi's pov

I tilt my head to the side as I say a little fearful ; Physical Exams!? ; the twins grin and say together ; aw is Haruhi afraid of the big bad physical exams because he does not want the whole school to know that he is really a she ; Suoh starts running around like a headless chicken yelling something about protecting a princess Honey and Takashi look at each other at this fact and Kyoya just writes in his little black "dairy" book Aleu whines and puts her head on my lap because she knows the real reason for my fear.

I watch as Suoh makes a fool of himself in front of the whole female body of the school in a act to save me by trying to fool everyone into thinking he's me only to fail and in the background the twins laugh until both are on the floor, kyoya smiles evilly and his glass's catch the light just right and Honey and Takashi grin Aleu and me grin wolfishly at his miss fortune.

I'm serving Honey Takashi and our quests some of the Italian cream cake I baked this morning with earl gray tea while Aleu is sleeping in the sun light by the large windows in the room ; wow Haru-chan you made one of the best Italian cream cakes I have ever had ; Honey says shocked but happy I chuckle at his antics before saying ; thank you I'm glad you like it but if you think that my Italian cream cake is that good you should try my Fiancés and you will find that mine pales in comparison to his which is not that surprising after all he's the one who showed me how to make the cake in the first place ; Honey's and our quest's eye widen at my words I smile at them before I start to eat my slice of cake.

I hear the door to the club room open and close and Aleu is awake and by myside as I turn my gaze to the one who just walk though the door and who I see makes me want to run away for I see Hatori Sohma dragon youkai and doctor to the Sohma's and one of mine and my fiancé's famigla members and my lightning and he is one of the only doctors I trust enough to be my doctor the thought that cross's my mind is "SHIT I forgot again" as I set down my plate and look at him as come towards me.

He is wearing his long white doctors coat covering the black suit underneath his black hair is short in length except for his long bangs that cover the whole of his left eye as well as that half of his face which I see is as blank as always but its his green eye filled with well hidden irritation and a bit of anger and worry that catches my gaze the most and the room is silent except for the sound of his black shoe when they hit the floor as he walks towards me.

I silently motion for Honey and Takashi to move over to the other couch so Hatori has room to sit down and work they both look at me with questioning looks along with the rest of the room but do as they were told and move when Hatori reaches me he looks at Aleu who nods at him then she lays down and hatori sits down beside me on the couch as I say ; couldn't we have waited until tonight for this? ; he gives me a pointed look before saying ; no we could not have waited until tonight you should know by now that you cant belay or change your monthly check ups and its your own fault for forgetting again so now we get to do this months check up here ; I pout at his words.

Honey comes beside us and asks ; check up why does Haru-chan need a check up for sir? ; Hatori looks at me and I nod my head and then he says ; he says ; Haruhi's health has always very bad ever since she was young and late last year Ryoji her father and Aleu brought her into my office unconscious saying she passed out while cleaning the house I found out that her lungs are failing her so she is dying and she probably will not live long enough to see her 17th birthday unless ; he does not finish saying what I know comes next as he listens with his stethoscope to my breathing.

I hear the whole room gasp in shock at the facts I'm a girl and I'm dying as Hatori finishes giving me my check up he says ; I will give you a call later tonight about this then goodbye for now Haruhi ; as he turns to leave I nod my head as I decode the meaning behind his words "we will talk about this when you get to your house I will be waiting" I smile as I say ; goodbye Ha'ri I'll talk to you later ; when he is out of site the room is still silent as I turn to everyone.

And say in a regretful tone of voice ; I'm very sorry to all of you lades it seems that I have ruined your day with your chosen hosts and I am sorry that I did not tell you I was a girl from the start ; I bow low to the girls I feel a hand on my chin and I hear Lily say softy ; please don't bow to us Haruhi the only thing we want from you is the reason why you kept this from us all this time ; I raise my head to look into Lily's blue eyes as I say ; I guess that my reason for not telling all of you that I was a girl from the start is the same as my reason for not telling any of you that I'm dying I was afraid to tell you all because if I had told you then your opinion of me would change to that of pity, or even hate or you would simply walk away as if the times we shared meant nothing to you so that's why I did not tell you I was afraid of what you would do once you know the true I hope you all can forgive me for lying to you ; a lone tear goes down my cheek and I leave the room before Lily or the others can stop me.

* * *

Please review and thank you for reading :3 and yes Hatori is the Hatori from fruits basket more crossover to came and don't kill me I have a plan in mind for the dying assassin,sky,Haruhi


	5. Scars, More Talks And The Girls Answer

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

* * *

Haruhi's pov

when I get home I am greeted by the site of Hatori giving Dad his check up and my eyes fall upon the many scars that lay on his arms and legs from Templar attacks but the one that catch's my gaze the most is the twin scar that is on his back and chest and takes the shape of a large cycle laying on his spine from the last mission he went on as a master assassin he and a small team were sent to kill every person in a underground Templar base and when they were done and almost to the mouth of the cave it started to collapse and as rocks and metal started to fell he took his last remaining two team members by the arms and throw them out of the cave and into safety but he did not make it out uninjured his team saw him walking out of the cave with a large metal pole going though not only his back and chest but his spine as well.

the clans head doctor named O-chan said that if he was an ordinary human he would have died at the moment of impacted instead of walking out of the cave and when he asked when he could go back to his duties as a assassin the words that she told my father next shook his whole being to the core ; I'm so sorry FleetFoot the metal pole almost cut clean though your spine and if you make any wrong or sudden moves you well never be able to walk again or you could die instead so I'm sorry too have tell you this but you can never go back to your duties as a assassin not unless your turned into a youkai but I know you don't want to leave your pregnant mate Kotoko at all or as one of the only humans in the clan or be a youkai without your mate being one too but we both know that she would never like being one nor would she ask or let us turn her for any reason so again FleetFoot I'm so sorry ; and so our king and the head of our clan as well as mentor to the assassin's order ordered him to leave them along with my mother because he cared to much for my father for him too let him suffer the pain of staying that's the story of how my father was forced to retire.

I'm ripped from my memories by Hatori taping my right shoulder and saying ; why did you not call to tell me you were sick three weeks ago ; as he glares at me I sigh before saying in a small voice ; because I know your busy and I did not want you to worry ; he whacks me lightly over the head with his hand as he says ; idiotic she-wolf this one will always worry about you and the others I'm a healer its my job to worry about you SO next time you WILL call me or ~~I will call HIM and tell him that you are not listening to me about your health and then we will see what he does to you then~~ ; he smirks darkly at me as I shrink down at his words and say ; ok ok Ha'ri you win I will call you next time ; he nods at my words and stands.

I look at him and say ; your leaving already? ; he smiles sadly and says ; I'm afraid so SwiftFoot this one has to go back to the Sohma house and look after everyone including a girl named tohru honda ; my eyes widen at the name and I say ; does this girl have blue eyes and long brown hair with blue ribbons and smiles like nothing else and has sun flames? ; he nods before asking ; how do you know her? ; I grin at him before saying ; ~~I cant tell you~~ but you can ask her about her brother R and his mate to be H and see how she reacts oh be on guard when you ask ; he looks at me strangely before saying ; goodbye my Sky goodbye FleetFoot so until next the time may your heath's be good and your enemy's fall to your blades ; me and dad smile at him before we say ; goodbye LifeKeeper may your travels be good and your enemy's be few ; : goodbye my Lightning may your travels be good and your enemy's fall to your blade ; he smiles a small smile before leaving us.

~~time skip the next day after school~~

I walk with Aleu to the club room when I see my mist standing in the hall with Beelzenef in his puppet form he looks at me before saying ; this one and Beelzenef are looking forward to riding with you and Aleu tomorrow at noon are you still coming? ; I smile and nod and he smiles then goes back into the shadows as I open the door to the club room only instead of it being empty I see all of the hosts and our guests waiting for me I can feel fear grabbing onto me with icy claws as i I say as I tilt my head to the side ; w-what are you all doing here so early ; its Lily who walks forward and says in a soft voice ; the hosts had nothing to do with this infact they tried to stop us but me and the other girls would not listen to them because this is something we must do not only for ourselves but for you also Haruhi ; she hands me two letters before saying ; the first is from me and the girls it holds our truest feeling and thoughts about you and I hope when your done reading it that you never have to fear us or our feelings again and the second letter was delivered by a very large golden eyed male wolf black as night to my house yesterday along with a letter addressed to me saying to give you that one and all the love and support you need but before you read them me and the girls have to tell you something ;.

I can only watch with the hosts as Lily and the other girls bow low to me before saying all to once in a sorrowful voice's ; we're so sorry Haruhi-chan we will be better friends from now on can you ever forgive us? ; the deep fear that I felt earlier disappears as I say to them in a kind voice ; only if you all can forgive me ; they all nod and I grin as I say happily ; then there's nothing to forgive between us ~~now shall we start over lades~~ ; and before I know how I got there I'm in the middle of a huge group hug with the girls as they all say happily ; Yes! Haruhi-chan! ; I smile at them and laugh as the hosts look at us look we are crazy with Aleu laughing wolfly at our antics.

Aleu and me are sitting with Lily, Aoi, Midori and a few other girls with me and Aleu as their hosts for the day as I answer Midori's question about how I and Aleu meet ; I meet Aleu on the same day I meet my fiancé that day was ten years ago on the day that me and my father took my mothers remains to be cremated my father had some paperwork to take care and I went to look around the grave yard I was five at the time so I had never been to one before and when my back was turned a man came and tried to kidnap me from the grave yard but Aleu here saved me by coming upon us at the right moment and biting his leg and he then let me go to grab onto his injured leg and Aleu take up a place infront of me awhile growling viciously at him and he was about to hit her when a large black wolf with a eleven year old boy with waist length silver hair riding on his back pinned the man to the ground as the boy said in a cold voice ; leave the girl alone and never came near her again and start running very fast unless you want to end up as my wolves dinner ; the man run and the black wolf went after him the silver haired boy stayed behind and looked into my eyes before picking me up into his arms and asking me if I was okay I nodded at his question and that lades is not only how I meet Aleu but how I meet my fiancé too ; some of them had tears in their eyes and others smiles I look at the clock and see its time to go home so I stand and bow as I say ; I hope you all enjoyed my story today and I would love to tell you more but I'm afraid that our time has came to a close for today so lades I wish you all good travels and sweet dreams ; they smiles and wave goodbye and I head home with Aleu to cook dinner and read the two letters in my bag.

* * *

Please review and thank you for reading :3


	6. Riding In Forest, Preview Of New Story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

* * *

Haruhi's pov

I feel blood rash to all parts of my being as Aleu and me run as one together as we race with Beelzenef and Umehito though the thick tree's of the forest and as we round the last turn in the bend of tree's Aleu and me pull ahead of the two cat youkai in a burst of speed Aleu and me howl in victory I hear my mist-Neko say ; you win this time my Sky-wolf but next we will win ; I grin at him before saying ; oohh really you will~~ ; he and Beelzenef nod then I say happy ; ~~will then lets test that theory of yours shall we~~ ;.

And no sooner have the words left my mouth does Aleu speed off and I hear Beelzenef hiss and Umehito hiss in a high pitched voice ; THAT'S CHEATING WOLF-HIME ; I smile at his words and think to myself "it's a wonderful day for riding in the forest" as i laugh in happiness as me and Aleu run from the two angry cat's that are chasing us .

* * *

Tohru's pov

I am getting the laundry from outside when I see Hatori walking towards me with a odd look on his face I smile brighty at him before saying ; hello Hatori and I'm sorry if your here to see shigure or Yuki both of them are out of the house doing things and Kyo is at his Master's house training I can try to call them if its really important ; he shacks his head before saying ; I'm not here for them today Tohru I'm here for you and a personal reason I'm happy that none of them are here right now so we may talk freely ; I tilt my head at him before saying ; freely? what do you need me for Hatori and what personal reason would that be? if you do not mind my asking ; he looks at me before saying ; the answer to both of your questions are one in the same I'm here today because of a person close to me ask me to ask you about your brother R and his mate to be H ; my eyes turn steely as I hear him mention my brother and my soon to be older sister.

I turn my steely eyes on him as I say in a clear voice ; how do you the name's R and H that this Tohru has a brother and sister who told you and more importantly who are you Hatori ; he looks at me oddly before he says ; this one should ask you the same thing Tohru who are you and to answer your question this one's name is Hatori Ginryu, I'm a dragon-youkai, I'm the son of Tsukihana and Goujun Ginryu and I'm not really a sohma so why did Haruhi my sky ask me to ask you about those two ;.

When I hear him say those things I'm shocked but happy at the same time I smile a small smile before saying ; I see now why I trusted you so much when we first meet your a youkai, and the lightning to my sky as well as pack to this one and my sister H is really Haruhi and R is HIM, and one of my bother's I have two and one more sister; he nods and I introduce myself to him.

; My name is Tohru Sohma, I'm a inu-miko-youkai, and the sun to haruhi our sky, I'm also mate to ?.?.?.?.? Sohma and daughter to Kyoko and Katsuya Honda, and that is who I really am Hatori ; he looks shocked for a moment but quickly recovers and says ; I see that's why she ask me to do this, and Tohru do you want to know where he is being held at? and you do know as his mate that its your right to know right? ;.

I shack my head before saying sadly ; no I don't want to know where he is being hold, because he will escape soon enough and take care of that imposter who did away with him in the first place, ~~so ha'ri~~ do you want to have some tea and talk more before we go back to being something that we are not ; he nods and I go to make some tea for us thinking to myself "please be safe ?.?.?.?.? , Haruhi, R and everyone else please" I start hum softly as I busy myself in making tea, happy that someone finally knows who I really am.

* * *

please review and thank you for reading :3 did everyone enjoy the newest chapter and the preview of Who I Really Am, my soon to be new story :3


	7. Jungle SOS

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

* * *

Haruhi's pov

I rub my temple's in annoyance as I think back to event of this morning, first, I'm taken hostage "kidnapped" by the twins and Suoh and they brought me here to a water park or something like that owned by Kyoya's family, second, Aleu is not with me because those idiots forgot to take "kidnap" her too but I'm not worried because she will find me no matter where I am, third, the twins try to get me to wear a swim suit to which I tell them I can not swim and if I did I would probably die from water in my lungs or something like that so that got them both to back off real fast, fourth, I was watching my brothers swim when I saw the snake human name Renge Houshakuji, who even with all of the girls and hosts and myself telling her that I'm a female she is still insisting that I am a male for some odd reason I can not even think of, as she appears from the bottom of the earth on a smoking cycle laughing evilly about the fact that Honey should have said something one way or another,

Fifth, the twins and Suoh are fighting with guns that don't kill and then Suoh slips on a banana peel and hits a totem-pole and next thing I know I'm racing towards Honey along with Takahi at our top speeds takahi slips on a banana peel and I jump in after Honey and put his head in my chest as I wrap my arms around him to keep him safe from the raging waters as we are thrown down stream at high speeds the last thing I remember is pain in my ribs and right wrist as I pass out to a world of darkness.

Sixth, and last but not least I wake up to a panicked Honey shedding tears over my sore body I reach my hand to touch his tear stained cheek as I say in a hoarse voice ; don't cry sun-brother this one Is alive, injured but alive no the less so please done waste your tears on me, smile for me so I have the strength to stand with you instead ; he blinks twice and smile's a teary smile but a smile non the lease at me and I get up and stand ready to make the journey with him back to the others.

So here I am rubbing my temples as I walk with Honey back to the others. I can see he may seem happy but I can tell he is still troubled by seeing unconscious and in that state because I jumped in after him and with that thought on mind I stop rubbing my temples then get closer to Honey and put a hand on his head as I say to ; Mitsukuni its Not your fault that I'm injured or the fact that we are in this jungle, if it's anyone's fault its Souh's he hit the totem pole so don't feel sorry for us, you should take pity on him because Aleu is gonna kill him this time for his foolishness ; he giggles and I pick him put and hold him as I walk towards the others or the exit.

I tighten my hold on Honey and train my gaze ahead of us as I start to sing softy but because of the trees my singing goes go miles around,

; Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls  
And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
Keep watching over Durin's sons

If this is to end in fire  
Then we should all burn together  
Watch the flames climb high into the night

Calling out father oh  
Stand by and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side

And if we should die tonight  
Then we should all die together  
Raise a glass of wine for the last time

Calling out father oh  
Prepare as we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me

Oh, should my people fall  
Then surely I'll do the same  
Confined in mountain halls  
We got too close to the flame

Calling out father oh  
Hold fast and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me

And if the night is burning  
I will cover my eyes  
For if the dark returns  
Then my brothers will die  
And as the sky is falling down  
It crashed into this lonely town  
And with that shadow upon the ground  
I hear my people screaming out

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountains  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze

I see fire (oh you know I saw a city burning out) (fire)  
And I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)  
And I see fire (uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)  
And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side ; I look at my sun-brother who has tears in his brown eyes as he asks me ; Haru-chan what is that song called? and why do you sing it? ; I smile at him before saying ; its called I see fire and its a song I always sing before me or the others go into battle so even, if we fall and all die we know that, we will always be one, so that's why I sing today for you so that you know we are one too ; he smile's a true smile and I smile back.

I hear movement to my right and I tighten my hold on Honey as I say in a clear voice ; come out now and you get to leave here alive ; I see the metal of guns turned towards me as I hear a male say ; give us the child and come with us quietly or we will be forced to use deadly force ; as police men step out of the trees and I can see that their all part of Kyoya's family's police force I growl dangerously at them and jump into the trees with Honey still in my arms but not before getting shot in the right leg I run in the trees and they follow after us on the ground.

I hear Honey say in a clear voice to me ; Haruhi let this one down so I can end them for hurting you ; I shack my head and ignore the pain in my right leg, right wrist, and my ribs as I keep running in the trees and say to him ; no Mitsukuni you will not go and kill those humans because I have a plan ; he pouts and nods.

I near the last trees in the jungle when I see Takahi leading the others I yell ; TAKAHI CATCH! ; and no sooner have I said those two words do I throw Honey at him and jump in front of them facing the police force ready to fight but before I can attack I hear a wolf howling so I howl back ; ARH-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ; so that Aleu knows where I am and soon I see her take up a place infont of me growling at the police I hear souh scream loudly as I say ; Aleu lets show these police men, that even if you cut off a wolf's head it still has the power to bite ; as I get onto Aleu's back and we both growl at them and the police men who look very afraid for us at the moment, before they all start running away screaming their heads off about me and Aleu being angry wolf-spirits or something like that, I'm brought back to reality by the pain of my leg, wrist and ribs "SHIT! Hatori is gonna kill this time" as I think this I know I will have call him.

The hosts are really quiet as Aleu takes us back to our stuff and I go and get my phone and call Hatori's number ; where are you so I can come and get you Haruhi and how bad is your health ; I sigh before saying ; I am at Kyoya's family's water park and my state of health is a Broken right wrist, a gun shot to the right leg and possibly broken ribs ; I can almost hear him pinch the bridge of his nose as says ; do not move I will be there soon ; he hangs up and I turn to see the hosts looking at me its Kyoya who asks ; who did you call Haruhi? because this is my family's park so I am entitled to know who it is that you called ; I ignore him in favor of watching the twins and Souh run around like headless chickens about the fact that I'm injured.

And before Kyoya has a chance to ask me once more about my phone call, I turn my head and I see Hatori walking towards me with his doctors bag and to my surprise Tohru by his side as well both of them looking angry and worried all in the same expressions I wave at them as I say ; hi Ha'ri, hello Ru ; as I smile at them and Hatori gives me a look over and Tohru rush's to my side as she says ; who did this to you big-sister? ; I sigh before saying ; I get the broken right wrist and possibly broken ribs from saving my new older brother Honey from drowning because of the idiocy of Souh and the gun shot wound on my right leg is from protecting him from the police men's guns and running with him in my arms in the trees away from them instead of killing them ; Tohru looks very unhappy at the reasons for my injury's.

And I see Hatori get a thick piece of leather and a knife as well as water, bandages and etc from his bag then he hand my the leather as he says ; bite down on this leather so you don't bite your off tongue instead, because the bullet is still in your right leg, so I have to remove it after I'm done with your leg I will do the rest when I get you home because your right shoulder is badly dislocated so I will need your fathers help with that, so are you ready now Haruhi? ;.

I nod my head and put the leather in my mouth and bite down I feel Tohru take my left hand in hers and Honey place a hand on my left shoulder Takahi sits by myside while the others stand their and watch I can tell that they all want to yell at Hatori for some reason or another but that matters little to me as I see and feel the knife work with a masterful grace to remove the bullet from my leg once the bullet is removed Hatori cleans the wound with water and wraps it tight with clean bandages and then he holds out the bullet as he says ; you did good Haruhi, you did not scream out or growl in pain nor did you shy away from my knife at any point as I was working, but that's to be expected after all this one was not like your first bullet wound was ; I nod my head and hand him back the leather and take the bullet from him as I say ; no it was not like my first one was it, thank you Ha'ri now shall we go to my house and get the rest over with? ;.

He nods his head and picks me up in a bridle style carry and starts to walk away with Tohru, Aleu and my brothers following us but as we head towards the door Souh, Kyoya and the twins stand infront of our path looking angry and horrified at Hatori its Kyoya who speaks ; how dare you do a medical procedure like that to Haruhi, just who are you and where do you think your taking our fellow club member ; I feel Hatori's hold on me tighten as he glares at Kyoya before saying in a ice cold voice ; yes I dare to do open field surgery on MY patient to remove the bullet that would have cost her right leg if it was left in there in the time it would have taken you to get her to a hospital she would have lost her leg instead of getting to keep it, so yes I dare do a medical procedure on Haruhi because I am her ONLY doctor so do not tell me how to do my job boy, for I have no obligation to save or even care for your life at all just her's, as for who I am my name is Hatori Sohma and I'm a licensed professional doctor and that's all you need to know about me, and as for where I am taking my patient I'm taking her to her home so I can better care for her wounds so move out of my way boy ;.

When Hatori is done speaking Kyoya looks like he chocked o a lemon and it looks like Souh wants to say something next but Honey and Takahi stand infront of us and say ; go doctor-Sohma take Haruhi home, me and Takashi will keep them from interfering again ; Hatori nods and walks out the door to his car and speeds off with me, Tohru and Aleu in the car with him towards my home.

When we arrive at my home Hatori carry's me into the living room and I see my dad is already their waiting for us I give him a small smile as I say ; hi dad looks like your gonna have to help Ha'ri set my right shoulder back into place ; he give me a sad look before saying softy ; yes it seems that I will wont I, so are you ready Haruhi? ; I nod and brace my self as dad takes my upper arm and shoulder and hatori gives me back the leather and I put it back into my mouth and bite down, as him and dad in one swift movement set my bady dislocated right shoulder back into place and now with my relocated does Hatori tend to my broken wrist and ribs.

; ~~so Ru-chan what are doing here~~ ; as I turn to Tohru as Hatori wraps my wrist I see Tohru sigh before saying ; its just been along time since I saw you last my sky-sister, so I tag along with Ha'ri to see how you were doing, I know that I'm not your first sun and that I will never be able to join yours and R's famiglia even if mom was a member for a little while, but even if I'm not those things I can at least be here for you always because your my alpha female, my sky and my sister so I will stay with you as along as I can even if my fate does not rest with the Famiglia but it will always rest with our pack, and that's why I'm here ; I give Tohru a hug as best as I can in my state as I say to her ; thank you Ru thank you ; she smiles brightly at me and I cant help back smile back.

~~time skip two hours later~~

I watch with Aleu from the window as Hatori and Tohru leave together to take Tohru back to the house where she is now staying and then Hatori will go back to the main Sohma house, and as painful as it is to watch any of them leave, but its even more painful to see any of them get hurt, so even if it hurts me I will watch all of them go and welcome them all back with a smile because at the end of the day that's really all I can do so I'll give it my best.

* * *

Please review and thank you for reading.

Disclaimer I do not own the song I see fire all rights to the song go to there're original owner's.

(grins) ~~I wonder what Tohru meant by Famiglia and that she is not the first sun for Haruhi~~ :3 ~~you all will just have to keep reading to find out~~ :3


	8. Lobelia Strikes Back And Saved By Shin

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

* * *

Haruhi's pov

It has been a week since the shooting at Kyoya's family's park and I am mostly healed now and am now walking to the store to buy food for dinner when out of no way I'm taken hostage by Girls from the Lobelia girls Academy, who two days prior to me being shot try to lore me into joining their school by trying to make me hate my current one to which I said no too so now here I am stuck at the Lobelia girls academy being forced to act and sing in a damn play, when all I wanted to do today was shop for dinner then go home and take my medicine.

I see Kyoya in the control box trying and failing to get back control as the picture of me kissing Kanako Kasugazaki at the dance party is replaced by a picture of me at age 13 with long hair wearing my middle school uniform kissing a nineteen year old boy with long wild silver hair with golden eyes wearing a white shirt, a long silver sash around his waist, black cargo pants, black combat boots and a black trench coat and a lone tear goes down my cheek as I say : Rin ; because its the picture of my first kiss with Rin my mate to be, and I look around at the shocked faces of everyone "even Kyoya" and I see my father who is wearing a knowing smile at seeing the picture.

And I know damn well that Kyoya does NOT have this picture anywhere, because their is only one person who would have this picture and that's the one who took it in the first place I take a deep breath before jumping off of the platform and running out of the door with the hosts and my father hot on my tail and Aleu joins me in running for the exit, as I take off the ugly dress reviling my normal cloths which are made up for jeans and a t-shirt, then i kick off the heels and run barefoot towards the exit door that's now in my sites.

I throw the exit door open and run to the front of the school to the road and I see the person I'm looking for sitting on a deep blue motorcycle with a tan Dingo painted on it, working on a tablet is a man/Dingo-youkai who looks to be 21 a year younger then Rin is because of his 22 birthday earlier this year, the man has short wild tan/black hair, blue eyes he is wearing a tan shirt, black pants, black combat boots and a deep blue trench coat, I feel happiness fill me as I yell ; SHIN! ; the Dingo-youkai now named Shin looks up from his tablet and looks at me.

I am now catching my breath in front of Shin as he says ; Yo! Sky-princess its been awhile hasn't it wolf-cloud said I could visit you and I find you in trouble again ; I shack my head at his antics as I hear the others catch up with me and I say to him ; so Rain-Dingo it was you who was able override Kyoya and replaced his picture with that one of me and Rin when he asked me to be his forever the day after my 13th birthday thanks for that by the way it gave me enough time to get out of that hell hole these people call a school ;.

Shin grins at my words as hear everyone but my father and brothers gasp at my swearing as he says happily ; ~no problem princess~ after all I am your hacker and technology expert as well as your Rain and etc ; I grin as I say ; ~yes you are~ ; I hear someone clear their throat I turn to see Kyoya looking at us as he and the others hear what we are saying I groan as I hear Kyoya say ; so Haruhi why don't you introduce us to your friend here and tell us who the boy you were kissing in that picture is ; as I am about to say something to Kyoya but I start coughing harshly.

I sink to my knees as I continue to cough harshly and I think to myself "DAMMIT! because of those idiot girls from this hell hole I did not get the chance to take my medicine earlier today like always" as blood starts to leak though my fingers in clear view of everyone then I suddenly feel Shin lift me into his arms as he asks me in a serious voice ; did YOU take your medicine earlier today Haruhi? nod once for yes or nod twice for no ; I nod twice for no and I hear Shin growl like the Dingo-youkai he is as he says ; you WILL tell me as to why that is later on Haruhi also Ryoji I will see Haruhi safely home and make sure that she takes her medicine so you can ride Aleu back to the house to get their faster ;.

And before the hosts can do anything or even get a single word in, Shin is on his motorcycle speeding down the road with me safely tucked into his left arm and chest as his Right arm and hand drive us towards my house, leaving behind a shocked host club minus Honey and Takashi because both of them are already on their way to my house along with my father and Aleu and they all take up places beside me.

When we get to my house Shin runs up the stairs unlocks the door and sits me at the dinner table then runs to get my medicine from my room and a glass of water from the kitchen then he hands me both of them as my father, Aleu Honey and Takashi run though the front door after I have taken my medicine Shin looks at me with a stare that demands a answer as to why I did not take it earlier today I take a raggedy breath as I say ; I could not take my medicine earlier today, because of those girls from the Lobelia girls academy forcing me go with them to that hell hole of a school JUST to act in their Damn play, thank you Shin for running twelve red lights in order to save me ;.

When I'm done Shin puts a hand on my head as he says ; I'm just glad your okay and please NEVER do that again because this one does NOT know what Rin, me or the others would ever do with out you my sky, we would probably declare war on some stronger mafia famiglia like Vongola or hell even the Vendice and die fighting them, because we are broken, lost and nothing anymore with out you our sky, our soon to be leader and alpha female, so please don't forget to do the things that keep you living in this world, I want you to promise me Haruhi ;.

I feel tears go down my cheeks as I see the other hosts rush though the front door not having heard any of what Shin said before as I say ; I Promise! ; and he smiles like the true Rain and Dingo-youkai that he is at those two words as I smile back at him, as i silently wish that my whole famiglia were here with me too as well as Rin but I guess that it's fine for now, because I get to see them all again because of Shin saving me today and that reason alone is something to smile about.

* * *

please review and thank you for reading :3


	9. The Sun Is Here To Stay

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

* * *

Haruhi's pov

As me and Aleu walk towards the club room my thought's turn to the last thing that Shin said before he left this morning (flashback time) ( I am getting ready for school and I hear Shin say as he leans against my room door ; Haruhi I thought that you would want to know that Rin has let the sun go for long enough to come here to japan and go to your school so she can finish she schooling I do not know when she gets here but when she does what will you do? ; I turn my head to look at him as I say calmly.

; you already know the answer to that question so why do you ask anyways but I well humor you a little bit and answer ; he grins and waits for my answer I sigh before saying ; when she does get here she will stay with this one, father and Aleu until she finishes school or until she finds her mate ; Shin nods at my answer and walks towards me then he pulls me into a hug as he says ; this Shin must leave you now my Shy but should you ever have need for this one then I will came without delay even if it is just to talk so please be careful, goodbye Swift-Foot may your dying will stay strong and your enemy's fall to your blade goodbye my Sky ; I give him a small smile as I say ; goodbye Rain-Dingo may your travels be good and your enemy's fall to your blade goodbye my Rain ; then Shin leaves and I go to school.)

I open the door to the club room and I'm meet face to face with a grinning Honey and smirking takashi sitting at their table I start to walk towards them as I say ; ok you two what is so great that both of you are making such faces ; they turn towards me and Honey says happily ; Haru-chan did you know that there is a new youkai in the school but we haven't meet them yet have you? ; I grin at them before saying ; ~~something like that~~ ; Honey tilts his head to the side but before he can ask me what I meant the door opens.

And a girl who looks to be eighteen the same age as Honey and Takashi she has knee length silver hair in a tight braid she is wearing the male uniform like I still am but she has no tie on, her collar is fully open, reviling the thick scar that goes around her whole neck she also has them on her wrists, and ankles, and she has a black eyepatch covering her left eye while her red right one is looking at me as she walks towards me and, a Aleu sized blue eyed white arctic fox a female who is wearing a black bandana around her neck walking towards Aleu who is waiting by the window.

When the white haired girl is in front of me this one grins at her before saying ; this one is very happy to see you Yue but why are you hiding your true-kitsune-self is it because of the humans? my sunny-moon ; she smiles before saying ; it is wonderful to see you again too my Sky and yes this one is hiding her inner-kitsune from the humans because Rin ordered all of us too do so ; I nod at her answer and I am about to say something when I notic her red eye is becaming glazed over as she looks into Takashi's gray eye's which are starting to became glazed over as well me and Honey share a look and not long after we hear two thumps.

And I sigh and think to myself "the mate stare is always the hardest thing for a youkai to resist, because the pull is so strong the first time when they finally meet one another, and so far the only youkai I know that has not marked and taken their mate at the first look, is Rin my mate to be who has resisted the pull for ten long years" as I pick up Yue and Honey grins at me as he picks up Takashi and we put them together on the large couch so the others don't freak out too much about something so normal well its normal to us anyways I see Aleu and Yue's soul partner take up spots in front of the couch guarding them both as they rest and walk though one another memories.

I hear two groans and me and Honey take our attention from our Italian cream cake and move it over to Yue and Takashi who are now waking up after ten minutes which is good because the hosts will be here in five minutes if that as I look them both I see pure rage and worry on Takashi's face as he pulls a shaking Yue into his arms then he says softly but loud enough for us to hear ; mate this one will NEVER let those filthy humans hurt or near you or the pups again, and should any of them came looking I will end them without hesitation and you have this one's promise on that its over I'm here for you now and I am sorry that I could not have found you and the pups sooner I'm sorry Yue ;.

Yue shacks her head as she says weakly ; i know you are Takashi b-but you could not have know nor could you have stop what happened too us because if you had then this one would have never meet Rin, the others or even you at all ; i look around and i see Honey looking with a curious gaze at them both but i shack my head at him telling him to let it go, when they want him too know they'll tell him.

After they stay like that for two more minutes they both get up and walk towards us hand in hand to came eat some cake and to wait two more minutes before the hosts arrive to the club room soon in three minutes the door opens and in cames Souh, the twins and Kyoya i hear Souh scream loady about large white beast multiplying as he looks between Aleu and Yue's soul partner and i sigh as i stand then walk over to the screaming fool as i motion Yue to follow when we are afew feet away from i am about to say something but Yue beats me to it as she says in a dangerous voice ; hey! you blonde-idiot if you do not stop screaming about Aleu and Kori i will be forced to tie you to a metal pole naked in the middle of a sea of a lot of horny females in heat, ~so now do you think you want to continue screaming~ ; i grin as i see Souh pale and he shuts up instantly as i hear Takashi chuckle at his mates fierceness and straightforwardness as does everyone in the room who are now looking at him as he walks toward Yue.

When he is close enough to her he pulls her into a kiss in full view of the hosts before as he says ; ~now now my heart at least give him a knife so that if he does somehow cut though the chains then he's running naked though the city in view of everyone~ ; Souh and the hosts minus Honey pale at this as Yue and Takashi grin evilly before Yue says ; ~alright dear you win the fool can have a knife~ oh and you are still teaching them how to fight when mother brings them soon right? after all its good for you three to bond ;.

Takashi nods as i appear in front of Yue as i say happily ; really! mother is coming to japan and she's bringing them too? ; and everyone but Yue and Takashi look at me strangely as Yue grins and says ; yep she is bringing them and coming to japan next week you better tell father or he might have heart attack and die when he see's her ; i nod my head at this as i say ; yes i will be sure to tell him, oh you and Takashi need to came over to the house today so father can give his blessing to you both ~and don't worry Takashi he will only aim for your throat again~ ; he flinches a little bit at that my words and the doors open as all of us including Yue say at once ; welcome lades to the host club ; then we break apart to head for our own tables.

i turn my head from my guests as i hear the loud sound of tapping on a glass i see Yue standing up with Takashi beside her as she says softly but still loud enough for the whole room to hear ; hello everyone i am sure by now some if not all of you are wondering who i and my white furred partner are and what we are doing here, so i will start with mine and my partner's names my name is Yue Koyo also i am a girl and i am one of Haruhi's family members, I'm also Takashi Morinozuka's fiancée whom i love very much and i am also a part time host here at the host club i am the protective type host along with my partner Kori who is a female and me nor Kori will not hurt any of you, NOT UNLESS one of you hurt someone in whom me or Kori care for deeply let that your be one and only warning, i hope to get along with all of you ; when Yue is done speaking everyone minus me, Takashi and Honey are looking at her with a mix of shock, anger, hate, hope and wonder.

And out of the corner of my eye i see Souh and Kyoya headed towards Yue both of them looking very angry and red in the face so i move to stand in front of her along with Takashi and Honey as even with all of the lades here at this time and with in hearing range Souh explodes in raw anger as he yells at the top of his lungs ; HOW DARE YOU CAME INTO MY CLUB AND THREATEN ME AND THEN NOT EVEN TEN MINUTS AFTER THAT YOU ARE THREATENING MY GUESTS AS WELL AS THE OTHER HOSTS, YOU YUE KOYO! ARE NO HOST AND NO LADY AND I WANT YOU OUT! OF THIS CLUB-ROOM RIGHT NOW! AND OUT OF THIS SCHOOL BY TOMORROW! ;.

I hear all of the hosts even Kyoya as well as all of the lades gasp at Souh's harsh words towards Yue just for standing up and protecting her own and Takashi now is running after a fleeing Yue along with Kori out the club door and then the school itself as Honey and Aleu, both give Souh death glares but nether of their glares are anything can be compared to my own glare which has every single living being in the room frozen in fear at the mere site of it and i think to myself "it is a very good thing that i had Rin listening to every single word of this from the other end of the line on my phone" as i look Souh straight in the eyes as he cowers down in pure fear from my glare and say in a voice cold enough to freeze hell over.

; Souh you fucking fool you have no idea what you've just done none at all do you? well I will be kind enough to tell you that, you and everyone single person that stands with you has just made lot of Enemy's one's that are very strong, very deadly and very possessive also very very protective of every single own of their loved ones kind of Enemy's, one's that can not and will NOT let you get away with this act towards the sweet, BROKEN!, young lady a young lady who just wanted to protect those precious to her, the one that YOU just kick out of the first real school she has been aloud to attend in a very long time and on her first day as well, so you should know this Souh that you will get what's coming for you and anyone that still stands with you or that stands in the way of your punishment "death" will be dealt with accordingly as well ; when i am done with my message of war i see that Souh is in between pale and passing out, and slaping me to the ground for my words towards him and kicking me out of the school also, and every single living being in the room minus Honey and Aleu are now in shock at my message of war and my words towards Souh.

the dead silence in the room is broken by me as i start to cough harshly because of the two hours of yelling that i did at Souh that came to a close not even five minutes ago and as my harsh coughing continues blood starts to leak freely from the hand that i am using to cover my mouth with i start to sway dangerously as i keep coughing up hand full's of blood at a time, and the last few things that i see before i pass out are black-fur, long silver hair and four golden eyes from blood loss and coughing but not before i hear someone say softly as a strong pair arms lift me up into a bridal style carry ; rest now beloved you've done enough this one will take it from here ; and with those words my world turns dark as i fall unconscious.

* * *

Takashi's pov

I run after my deeply hate mate as she runs out of the school and into the thick forest I get close enough and I grab her hand then pull her into a full on hug as she cry's and I whisper sweat nothings and words into her now uncovered silver fox ears as her long silver fox tail intertwines with my long black inu tail my inu ears flat against my head as I say to her ; you are coming to live with this one's family and when the pups get here they'll stay with us too and do not worry Rin and Haruhi will end that human for what he has done to you, so for now my dear mate rest ; and no sooner did I say the last part does Yue pass out I lift her into a bridal style carry and I think to myself "you are staying here with all of us and no matter happens I will protect you and the pups" as i start to walk home with Kori following behind me.


	10. Rin Arrive's

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

* * *

Rin's pov

I'm doing some impotent paperwork when all of a sudden my phone rings I pick it up and I see that its Haruhi I answer the call but I do not speak and soon I will be very glad that I did remain silent as I hear a high pitched very angry male voice say in blind rage ; HOW DARE YOU CAME INTO MY CLUB AND THREATEN ME AND THEN NOT EVEN TEN MINUTS AFTER THAT YOU ARE THREATENING MY GUESTS AS WELL AS THE OTHER HOSTS, YOU YUE KOYO! ARE NO HOST AND NO LADY AND I WANT YOU OUT! OF THIS CLUB-ROOM RIGHT NOW! AND OUT OF THIS SCHOOL BY TOMORROW! ;.

And before the angry male is even done speaking towards Yue with such rage and anger, I am out of my chair and running out of my office leaving a whirlwind of paperwork behind me in my speedy exit and in less then one minute I am on the back of my soul partner BlackFell as I open a portal to japan with the help of both my night/cloud flames when we land in japan we land inside a large building out side a door with a sign that says "music-room-3" and as I am about to open the door I hear Haruhi say in a voice that is cold enough to freeze hell over.

; Souh you fucking fool you have no idea what you've just done none at all do you? well I will be kind enough to tell you that, you and everyone single person that stands with you has just made lot of Enemy's one's that are very strong, very deadly and very possessive also very very protective of every single own of their loved ones kind of Enemy's, one's that can not and will NOT let you get away with this act towards the sweet, BROKEN!, young lady a young lady who just wanted to protect those precious to her, the one that YOU just kick out of the first real school she has been aloud to attend in a very long time and on her first day as well,

so you should know this Souh that you will get what's coming for you and anyone that still stands with you or that stands in the way of your punishment "death" will be dealt with accordingly as well ; and I can wait no longer as I hear Haruhi start to cough very harshly then I smell her blood, and with that one thing I race inside the room and past all of the humans just in time to see her swaying dangerously on her feet about to fall unconscious, I run faster towards her and I catch Haruhi before she falls to the tile floor below her and as I lift her into a bridal style carry I say to her softly ; rest now beloved you've done enough this one will take it from here ; and with those words said she fall into the darkness of unconsciousness.

I turn my blazing gaze towards the cowering blonde human male on the tile floor a few feet way from me as I say coldly as BlackFell, Aleu and Beelzenef in his true form grow dangerously at him as well as a blonde inu-youkai and Umehito are you the little shithead attacking my fiancée's family and you better make your answer very very quick because I have no time to waste on you, and should it you to take to long to answer this one might cut your stupid blonde head off with one of the butter knifes from this very room ;.

I see every single human pale as well as taste their fear that's now staining the air around us at my very real threat as the blonde fool stand shacking all the while and says in fake bravery ; that girl threatened me so i kicked her out of school s-so now you have your answer, so you let m-my Haruhi go and leave as you have no business here ; I smile darkly as I say ; ~oh really now your Haruhi I believe that you are sick in the head because Haruhi Fujioka has and always well belong to me~ oh and sorry you shit for brains that was wrong answer try to tell me something I don't already know in the next life ~oh and you should start running very fast unless you want to end up as BlackFell's, Aleu's and Beelzenef's dinner~ goodbye shithead ;.

I grin as I watch the three chase him out of the school and up a large tree, then I turn towards the blonde inu and Umehito and I motion them to follow me but before I leave I say in a kind voice to all of the poor innocent humans in the room ; I am very sorry that you all had to see and hear any of this I hope you all have good travels and good hunting ; and with that I leave the room with a still unconscious Haruhi in my arms as I walk towards the school exit.

~~time skip ten minutes later~~

I am now infront of Haruhi's house as I carry her in my arms with the blonde inu and Umehito as well as BlackFell, Aleu and Beelzenef walking behind me as I go up the stairs towards door which fly's open reviling Ryoji looking scared and worried but as soo as he see me and Haruhi in my arms the fear and worry vanish a little bit as he says ; tell me everything inside ; I nod as I follow him inside and then I go to Haruhi's room and lay her down in her bed before rejoining the others in the living room.

When I am done telling Ryoji everything that happened I have to restrain him from leaving to kill the blond shithead as I say in a serious voice ; dammit Ryoji you know damn will that if you go and kill that blonde shithead of a human you will ether be unable to walk ever again or you will just die instead besides he is for Haruhi or this one to deal with as we are the alpha's of the Moon-Star pack as well as the boss and right-hand-man of the Luna-Stella so let us deal with this when the right time comes because that human will regret hurting one of our own ; Ryoji calms down as he nods his head then goes rejoin the others at the table as we wait for Haruhi to awaken.


	11. Fever And Going Hunting For Boar

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

* * *

Rin's pov

It has been a hour since I brought Haruhi home and she is still asleep in her room with Aleu watching over her as I get to know the inu-youkai who wants me to call him Honey I find out that Haruhi see's him and his cousin Takashi as older brothers, but I also find out that Honey is the oldest son of Yorihisa Haninozuka who was one of my father's rival's in not only martial arts but also his rival for the hand of my mother, Akira Morinozuka was my father's other rival in both of those matter's as well I am pulled from my thoughts by a very worried Aleu who is tugging my knee length long silver hair with her fangs.

I growl lightly as I say to her ; what is the matter Aleu is there something wrong with Haruhi ; she nods her large head at my question and try's to pull me to my feet with more force behind her long fangs as she growls softly and I stand up to follow her down the hall way to see what is wrong, then when I open the door to Haruhi's bedroom I can feel a lot of heat coming from her, I rush over to her bed side and put my clawed hand on her forehead I pull back my as if I was burned the only thought's that cross my mind "a very high fever" as I run out the bedroom door towards the front door with BlackFell right behind me as I yell out to Ryoji ; Haruhi has a very high fever I am going to hunting for Boar and to get Ha'ri and bring both here in two hours so look after her as best as you can ; I do not wait for a answer as I jump onto BlackFell's back and use my Night flames to open a portal leading to the forest that is around the sohma's house the one where my little sister Tohru is now staying at and where I can get ahold of Ha'ri quickly.

And as we land in the forest I smell a female boar but their something odd about the scent but I wave it off in favor of hunting the she-boar instead, as BlackFell and me move though the under growth as one, I see my prey near the Sohma house in their front garden/yard the she-boar is sitting on the ground looking at the sky my thought to seeing this is "well that's odd" as I move behind the she-boar and with one swift movement I have a now loudly yelping she-boar in my clawed hands trying to escape from me.

As I turn to give the loudly yelping she-boar to BlackFell to hold in his long fangs so I can go call Ha'ri, I hear Tohru say in a angry voice ; LET Kagura GO! Brother she is not a true boar you are not eating her so let her go now! ; as I am hit in the back of the head with a shoe I turn to face a fuming Tohru who is now missing a shoe and beside three bewildered male's, all of whom are all cursed I look Tohru in the eyes as I say calmly ; fine you can have this she-boar ~but you will have to land to hits on me in a sparring match~ but it will have to be later on because I have to go get a new boar and I still have yet to call Ha'ri ;.

I let the she-boar fall from my clawed hands and watch as she runs behind the orange haired human boy who smells of cats and then I hear a loud sound and see pink smoke behind the cat-boy as the smoke clears I see a brown haired human girl who is naked, I turn my gaze away from the boar-girl and over to BlackFell who nods his large head at my silent order and runs off back into the forest to catch us a new boar as I look at a now worried Tohru as she walks towards me and says ; Bother why do you need boar meat right now and more importantly why do you need to call Hatori is their something wrong with Haruhi again ; I nod my head at her question and she runs into the house leaving me behind with the four humans.

Ten minutes later I see Tohru walking out of the house wearing a long sleeved white shirt, black knee length skirt, knee length black boots, I see her weapon's which are still black gloves which have a endless flow of Razor Floss to cut every thing that stands in her way, and I see a white dress in her right hand as she walks towards the boar-girl who is still hiding behind the cat-boy naked with a bright smile as she says ; here Kagura you should wear this so you don't catch a cold ; the boar-girl takes the dress and runs into the forest to dress herself.

And then I hear the cat-boy yell loudly at Tohru ; TOHRU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING AND WHO THE HELL IS THIS WOLF BASTARD WHO ALMOST ATE KAGURA ; I grin like the wolf-youkai i am as I go behind Tohru then I put a clawed hand on her head as I answer for her ; I am a wolf but I am no bastard and I am one of Tohru's older brothers, and as for what she is wearing I thought that would be very plain to see that she is wearing cloths, is that curse of your eating away at your brain or something ; the cat-boy and the other two look like someone just told them they had two minutes left to live in this world and those two minutes are to be used for paperwork.

And speaking of life and death before the three males or Tohru can speak, Hatori comes in to view finally and says to me in a irritated voice ; Rin I know that it may be to good to keep your self from not teasing these three and as much as I would love to watch, but I am sorry to say that we do not have time for this now, after all we have to leave right now ; I nod grimly at his words as I say ; yes you are right Hatori we do not have time for this right now and thank you for coming so quickly are you and Tohru ready to go because we leave as soon as BlackFell gets here with the new boar;.

they both nod as I howl for BlackFell to hurry and when I am done calling him I hear the dog-man say to us ; how do you know Hatori and what do you mean all three of you are leaving as soon as that giant wolf gets here, where are you all go- ; I hold my clawed right hand up to silence him as I say ; I am sorry but those questions of yours will have to wait until the next time we meet because BlackFell just got here so this is goodbye for now ; before the stunned dog-man can say anything else, BlackFell jumps over the large rock in the garden/yard with the new boar dead in his long fangs and I use my flames to open a portal under me, BlackFell, Tohru and Hatori that leads straight into Haruhi's living room, leaving four very bewildered and confused humans behind.

When we land in the living room Hatori and Tohru speed off towards Haruhi's room to take care of her, while I go into the kitchen with the boar in my clawed hand as I leave BlackFell behind in the living room with Aleu, Ryoji, Honey, Umehito and Beelzenef who are now waiting with baited breath for good news on Haruhi's health.


	12. Training, Heir, Waking Up And More

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

* * *

Haruhi's pov

I may be unconscious but I know Rin and the others are in the house waiting for me to awaken once more, but I am unable to awaken yet because I have to dream a dream of the past and after I do then I will return to them.

~Dream/memory/space of the past~

( I look around me and I see that I am still my own being dressed in my assassin robes 'think Shao Jun's robes but instead of red there is silver in its place' and I am also nothing but a ghost in this memory of the past a past that is not my own, I see a figure standing beside me who is wearing the assassin cloths of old and this assassin's robes take the form of master assassin robes, The upper body of the robes feature a hood that is shaped like an eagle's beak in the center and are plain white in color as well as The lower portion was layered Around his waist is a red sash with a sword resting in it, and he looking at me with his black eyes.

And my only thought is "Altair Ibn-La'Ahad! a master assassin, mentor, leader and the destroyer of the order of old and my many times great grandfather!" as I say to him ; hello great-brother do you know who this one is? ; his eyes soften slightly as he says to me ; yes little one this Altair does know who you are you are my many times great-granddaughter as well as my last able heir to the order of old and soon to be mate to a okami-youkai, and do you know why you are here little one? ; I shack my head at his question.

He sighs lightly before saying ; I see well I guess this one will tell you why you are here, you see these memories all around us? ; I nod ; well these are the memories of when I was alive and the memories of two others but this is not why you are here little one, you are here because even though you have finished your training as a assassin you still need to learn some very important things, things only I can teach you about in this memory space because of your very poor health and the fact you unlike your father have the power of my greatest skill my eagle vison and as my last heir comes the power all of my memories and skills but you will need to train with me to unlock these power's, so this one will only ask you once, will you train under this one and became the last student that I will ever teach as well as my true heir little one? ; I am shocked that he would give me this once in a life time deal to not only train under him, but to also have his all of his memories and skill's.

I think for about ten minutes before I turn my gaze over to Altair and say ; if I do as you ask how long will I be here in the dream space?, and are you the only one who is going to train me? and what will happen to my real being in the real world while we do this training? ; he looks into my eyes before saying to me ; you will be in this dream space for one hundred years and no I will not be the only one to train or make you heir of something two others will do so as well and as for your real being it is in a state of very high fever at the moment but if your real being lives you will gain all of what you've learned from here and you will leave here looking and owning what you have gained in here out in the real world,

and before I forget to tell you the dream space is like a train station its to get to one time or world to another but not where we will train no for the training we will go into the very real time era's or worlds where me and your other two trainer's are from and you can and will get hurt, bleed and you may even get permeant scaring from fatal injures, but you will not have to worry about dying from your lungs or your poor health while your here and not in your own time/world so that means when you return you'll have worry about your lungs and health once more, and you should not forget the fact you may or may not be come out of this training unscathed but you will make it out alive and more powerful then ever, so think very carefully before you give me your answer ; I think over what he said for a few minutes.

I take a deep breath before saying ; this Haruhi will do as you have asked and train under you and the other two trainers, as well as became yours and my other two trainer's heir, so can we start now? ; Altair nods at my answer and my question. )

~time skip one hundred years later dream space~

( I am a very fast learner so I learned everything Altair had to teach me first in the first twenty years, and then Aleu joined me in the dream space four years after that and with the help of one of my trainer's our bond is even stronger then it was when I first started my training he also went on to teach me what it meant to be a true wolfrider how to lead a large pack how to send and more, and twenty years after learning everything that Trainer had to teach us, my last trainer the only female other then me and Aleu went on to teach me what it means to be a female how to wield guns and other like minded weapons and she also went on to teach me all of her skills as well.

And so here I am one hundred years later as I look at my grandfather Altair as he stands with my other two trainer's who go by the name's of Cutter who is a elf with wolves blood lifemate to the healer Leetah father to Ember and Sunstream and adoptive father to the human Shuna and the eleventh chieftain of the wolfrider's and my now blood adopted grandwolf, and Rebecca Heartnet more commonly known as Revy her cover name is Rebecca Lee and she is a Neko-youkai, mate to Zagine Heartnet and mother to Train Heartnet and top gun-wielder known as two-hands as well as my third mother figure.

And as I look at them I feel a large mix of feelings but I stay strong and give them a smile before I say to them in a strong but gentle voice ; I Haruhi Swift-Foot fujioka do here by vow to do right by all of you and take up your titles as my own, first my grandfather Altair I will take my place as leader of the order, second my Grandwolf Cutter I ask you to give leadership of the wolfrider's over to my mate to be Rin as you well know he is the new chosen rider by/for BlackFell the wolf-friend of your father BearClaw not only that but BlackFell blood adopted him fully as his first pup and so he would make a much better chieftain for them then I would,

and last but never least my third mother figure Revy I will not be taking your title but Instead I will make my own title and make you proud, I will do these things for you all but you must remember I am to be the leader of the Luna-Stella mafia family soon so if I do these things they will be with my own family/pack member's, thank you all for teaching and caring for this one and I will see you all again someday soon ; and with the words I needed to say now said I fade away from the dream space and in reality along with Aleu. )

~dream space end~

When I wake up I see Aleu looking down at me looking the same as she did in the dream space she is now the same size as BlackFell and she no longer wears a collar now she is free, as Aleu helps me stand I feel and see that I am the same as well I look into the full body mirror that is in my room and I see a eighteen year old women who is 5'8 in height and has elven ears, back length fully white hair with the only brown part of her hair is flowing over her right shoulder in a tight braid, two black raven feather's rest in her white hair by her left ear and in her left ear is a Star earring and in her right ear is a Crescent Moon earring both made out of black opal, twin fang marks a silver one on her right cheek and a black one her left cheek, a black leather eyepatch covering her right eye and her uncovered left eye is a light honey color and a scar on her lips on her right side, she is wearing light brown long sleeved shirt with deep blue rope at the top of it and at the end of both sleeves, black combat pants and no shoes on her clawed feet, a hunting knife and twin guns on her left hip hidden by the coat of a master assassin black in color with a Crescent Moon and a star both in silver on the back the coat is open reviling a sword colored in silver on her right hip resting in the red sash with the mark of the old order in silver around her waist and a longbow made of yew-wood with arrows with eagle feathers resting in a leather quiver.

She is standing with the help of her wolf-friend/third-mother as the elf women stares back at me and I realize that the She-elf/wolf is me I sweat drop at the mere thought that it has been at least fifty years or so since I have last seen myself in a mirror, I give Aleu the silent order to help me to the others and as she helps me out of my room I can feel the state of my lungs and health are not very good at all I think to myself "well I guess that grandfather-Altair was right about the fact that I would not heal or get better while I was away" as we enter the living room where I see my father, Honey, Tohru, Hatori, Umehito, and Beelzenef sitting at the table looking worried.

Its about ten minutes later When all of them finally do notice me and Aleu they all jump onto their feet and go into attack form because none of them know that its me and Aleu because our scents and looks have changed to much for them to know that its us its my father who coldly asks me ; who the hell are you two and why are you in my house ; but before I can say anything I hear my mate to be say calmly ; Ryoji and everyone else back off right now because this lovely she-elf and her she-wolf are not our enemy's, isn't that right Haruhi? Aleu? ;.

As he walks out of the kitchen along with BlackFell and I let a bright smile form on my face as Aleu runs over and nuzzles her mate as I run into the open arms of my own mate to be as I say ; Rin it has been a very long time since this one saw you or BlackFell last how are you beloved? ; he chuckles as he run a clawed finger down my covered right eyes and he says ; this one is doing well beloved but this one would be better if you and Aleu tell all of us where your spirits have been for the last few hours ; I look into his golden eyes before taking a deep breath as I say to Rin and everyone else ; Aleu and me have been training in other worlds and times our teachers were Altair, cutter and Revy me and Aleu learned from them for one hundred years. and Altair made me his heir, I told Revy that I would make my own title instead of taking hers, but I asked Cutter to make you Rin the chieftain of the wolfrider's instead of me because I knew that you would make a much better chief then I, and if everyone wants I can show you all my memories of the last hundred years ;.

They all nod and I draw lines in the air and say with power in my voice ; let them all see ; and with these words said everyone in the room fall to the ground unconscious as they all relive my memories, with that done I walk into the kitchen and I see that Rin is making my favorite food Boar-stew I almost start to drool just from remembering the last time he made me Boar-stew which was for my 13th birthday, I leave the kitchen and sit at the window along with Aleu as we wait for everyone to awaken from their memory walk made of my memories.

But as I wait for everyone to awaken I did not know what was happening about a hundred miles away and what would happen later on this week because of it.

* * *

Tamaki/Shithead's pov

I am so angry at that little commoner whore Haruhi fujioka first she steals away control of the silent-giant and the bunny-boy from me, then she saves that giant white beast then she stands in my way as I try to give the threat to MY club and School what she should have gotten in the first place for threatening me and my people, then she starts to yell at me saying that I would not get away with forcing the threat to leave the club and school.

And then a 22 year old man who has silver hair and looks like a beast himself threatens me then takes her away and out of my reach by lifting her unconscious form into his filthy arms as he says that she belongs to him and always well, then he orders those three giant BEASTS! to chase after me and I have to climb up a tree to get away from them, and that beast-man dared to call ME! a shithead! me the host club king and more.

And I think to myself "they well all pay for what they have done to me" As I limp down the hall of my grandmother's home towards her room, and as I open the door to her room I straighten my back and put a cold and serious look on my face, I see my grandmother sitting on a chair drinking red wine and when she sees me she looks at me coldly before saying just as coldly to me ; you idiot boy what are you doing here I my home and in my room ;.

I look her in the eyes before saying calmly ; I have came here today to ask you to train me to take my rightful place as the Templar master in this family, seeing as my idiot father does not want to follow in your graceful foot steps I will do it, I also want to finish all of the training within one week ; she looks at me for a few minutes before she stands and moves her hand for me to follow her as she says ; well well I guess your more useful then your idiot father after all and I cant wait to see what kind of Templar master you turn into Tamaki so do not let me down ; I nod at her words as we walk down the hall of her home.

* * *

Please review and thank you for reading :3


	13. Our Old And New Past And Our New Future

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! :* sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

* * *

Rin's pov

At the end of memory walk made of Haruhi's memories I end up in the dream space face to face with Altair, Cutter, Revy, and two human's I thought that I would never see and who I never wanted to see ever again and that I have not seen in 20 years not since they were still alive and left me to die alone when I was two years old and still a human instead of a pure-blood-okami-youkai, I see my blood parents Rio and Hana Zen they both look like they did before they dead from getting shot to death by the boss of the gold family who went by the name of John Cash, I walk towards my parents with BlackFell by my side who is my soul partner and my blood adoptive father who was the one to turn me into a pure-blood-okami-youkai in the first place.

when we reach them I stand toe to toe with my old blood father as I say calmly to him ; so what could two long dead world class winning martial artists possibly have to teach me that I do not already know from my own 20 years of life, if you are here to try to be a family with me then you both will leave right now because this Rin does not need you anymore I have a father who took care of me in your places and he made sure I could protect myself and what's mine ; both of them look shocked at my harsh words.

And Rio makes what he is shocked at very clear by saying to me ; Rin? your name is not Rin my son your name is Hayakawa meaning fast river who was foolish enough to rename you Rin meaning dignified, severe and cold, Hayakawa you will tell me who renamed you right now son ; I hear BlackFell growl loudly at the foolish man as I send out some of my youkai to BlackFell to help him regain his true form as I watch him transform in front of everyone.

I see a 26 year old male okami-youkai who has pure black knee length wild hair in a tight braid with eagle feather's coming out of the leather strip that's holding the braid together at the end, his black okami ears are alert and his twin long black okami tails are bristled, and he is wearing cloths similar to Cutter but their all in black that take the form of a vest made of black fur that is open reviling a silver wolf-head necklace, and blank pants and he has no shoes on his black clawed feet.

I watch my soul partner and adoptive father of 20 years as he walk towards Rio in full Athpa-wolf-male mode with his ears up right and forward and his twin tails fully bristled and up in a dominant display as his golden eyes start to burn hot as his night flames and crimson mix together in swirls in his rage as he glares at Rio and his lips are curled back in a threatening snarl reviling long deadly wolf's fangs.

As he says in a deadly calmly voice ; listen and listen well **Human!** because this BlackFell well only say this once and only once, **you! and your human female mate!** well leave **MY!** pup **Rin!** out of your plans, hopes, dreams and your sickness! because the day you dead! he became my pup, my son, my SilverFell!, My Rin **Mine!** not yours **,** so he does not need you Humans who dead from a mere gunshot wound even though you both who were warriors of your own people dead from something so **unfit** for any warrior because you did not die protecting your pack! or fighting an enemy! or anything like that NO! you Both dead from a single gunshot wound,

but the most disgusting thing you both did was you both left a two year old pup alone to die! in a pool of his own blood from a wound that was Fatal! to such a young pup!, a pup who got hurt before you both died! but did you help him? **NO! you did not!** nether of you humans did a damn thing to help him instead of helping him you left him on the sidewalk to die alone and not even ten minutes later did you both die from a gunshot wound to your sick minded heads, so the way this one sees it nether of you have the right to even look at MY pup let a lone talk to him, and how do I know all of this? because I was there watching all of this happen on that winter day 20 years ago If this one had not fully blood adopted Rin as my own pup he **would** be dead right now!, so leave this place now! before this one gives you both your second deaths! ;.

My father nods at me once and I transform into my true form that of a okami-youkai I gain Silver wolf ears, I unravel my long silver wolf tail from my waist so that its up right in a dominant display, black clawed hands and feet, long wolf fangs and I open my still golden eyed "the very same eyes my father BlackFell has and that I got from him when he blood adopted me 20 years ago" as I turn my gaze over to the two humans who look very angry as I hear Rio say in anger ; you filthy youkai! how dare you! steal our son from us even if we did do you said we did even though we did die it does not give you the right to steal our son from us, come on Hayakawa Zen! we are leaving right now so me and your mother can teach you to protect yourself and the girl we pick out for you to marry ;.

As soon as the words the mate we pick out for you leave Rio's lips I snap and let my night/cloud flames and my youkai flow freely out from me in waves as I say in a voice that's colder then coldest winter and one that chills the blood and hearts of everyone but me ; **HAYAKAWA! ZEN! is dead and he has been dead since YOU BOTH! left him to DIE! alone on the sidewalk on that cold winter day 20 years ago! and I! am the one who took his place I am NOT! Hayakawa Zen I am Rin SilverFell Okami the first blood son/pup of BlackFell and Aleu Okami** **so** **How dare you think that you two useless pieces of fifthly human trash that you can tell this one what to do, where to go and WHO! this one will be mated too!, this SilverFell will only tell you both once and only once, RUN! and RUN! very fast because if you don't this one will kill! you both very painfully for your foolishness and no one But MY MATE TO BE! can save YOU! and I know that if she was here she would be helping this one kill you fifthly pieces of human trash! ;** I watch as Rio and Hana Zen run out of the dream space for their useless after-lives.

After I have calmed my raw raging anger I turn to look at the three who have been silent though out this whole thing and I see them glaring with hate filled gazes at the last place we all saw Rio and Hana Zen running too, I am pulled from my thoughts by the feel of fur and a wet/warm tongue on my cheek I turn my head and I see my father back in his wolf form looking at me with worry, I chuckle as I nuzzle his black furred withers telling him that I am fine and he does the same to me by nuzzling me between my shoulder blades then he stands by me side as I see the three walk towards us.

When the three of them get to us its Cutter who speaks calmly ; greetings young SilverFell your mate to be swift-foot tells me that you would make a wonderful chieftain for the wolfrider's and it does help a lot that your the new rider of BlackFell as well as his blood pup, so will you let me and some others train you to become even stronger then you already are? and do not worry almost no time will have past in the real world while you train ; I nod my head as I say calmly ; yes I would be honored to train under you Cutter and some others I take it that Altair and Revy will not be training me? ;.

Cutter shacks his head at my question as he says ; no nether Altair or Revy will be training you because you will know all of what they have already taught to Swift-foot as will she learn what you have been taught when you two become life-mates so you do not have to worry about Altair or Revy but you will be training for one hundred years like Swift-foot did ; I nod my head and Cutter, BlackFell and me walk away to head to train as Altair and Revy fade from the dream space.

~time skip one hundred years later dream space~

I look at my new self in the large full body mirror that was put in the dream space after Haruhi left and I see a 24 year old male okami-youkai he has knee length silver wild hair a single silver wolf ear on his right side, with the tail end of a scar on his left side that ends above his eyebrow his left wolf ear is missing on his left side with no scars showing other then the tail end of the scar above his left eyebrow, he is wearing the same cloths as Cutter and BlackFell that take the form of vest made of silver fur that is open reviling a silver crescent moon necklace, and blank pants and he has no shoes on his black clawed feet. and a black trench coat with a crescent moon, a star and a howling wolf head in the crescent moon "the elfquest logo" all of them in silver, and the dagger/short-sword new moon on my left hip given as a gift to me from Cutter, the guns Cerberus Left Head and Right Head in black and silver on my right hip they were given as a gift to me from my second teacher Beyond the Grave, and on my back is the sword Masamune given as a gift to me from my third teacher sephiroth, and my long twin silver wolf tails are going up and down in thought as i turn to go to Cutter before BlackFell and i leave the dream space.

When i find Cutter i find him sitting and talking with sephiroth and Grave, i clear my throat to get their attention i see them turn there gazes over to me as i say ; you wanted to see this one Cutter? before i left for the real world ; Cutter nods and stands up and walks towards me when he is in front of me he says with a proud voice ; yes i did want to see you, so i could do something very important before you left i need you to stand still and close your eyes ; i nod and do as i am told.

i feel Cutter mess with my hair for a little bit before he says ; ok SilverFell open your eyes ; i do as i am told once more and open my golden eyes i see Cutter holding a small mirror up to me and i see that Cutter put up some of my knee length silver hair in the Chief's lock 'similar to a high ponytail but holds the meaning that the one wearing it is the leader of the wolfriders and it is said that Though chief's lock - the top knot a chief wears - has run through Yellow eyes/Timmorn's biological line, but though following the custom of wolves, leadership can be challenged at any point. If the challenge is serious enough.

i turn my golden eyed gaze over to lock with the blue eyes of Cutter who is looking at me with a smug smirk as i say carefully ; are you sure of this Cutter? because you know as well as i do that if you go though with this, that this SilverFell really well be the 13th chieftain of the wolfriders and not even the high one's or the youkai king/queen can change that so are you truly sure of this? ;.

Cutter pulls me into a strong hug as he sends/says to me *: yes! i am sure of this SilverFell you have more then earned your right into the tribe and to be their 13th chieftain a hundred times over already so i want you to know this, that Timmain and i will see you and SwiftFoot in your world very soon but until then i wish the tribe and the both of you good hunting and swift travels ;* BlackFell and i give Cutter, Grave and sephiroth a farewell howl and i think to myself "our old and new past is nether dark nor bright right now" as we fade away from the dream space into reality.

* * *

Haruhi's pov

It has been three hours since everyone went on their memory walk made from my memories and i see Rin's being change with a flash of light, when the light dies down i see that he still has knee length silver wild hair but the rest of him has changed he now has a single silver wolf ear on his right side, with the tail end of a scar on his left side that ends above his eyebrow his left wolf ear is missing on his left side, he is wearing cloths that take the form of vest made of silver fur that is open reviling a silver crescent moon necklace, and blank pants and he has no shoes on his black clawed feet. and a black trench coat with a crescent moon, a star and a howling wolf head in the crescent moon all of them in silver, and the dagger/short-sword new moon on his left hip, the guns Cerberus Left Head and Right Head in black and silver on his right hip and on his back is the sword Masamune, and he now has long twin silver wolf tails and i see to my happiness that he now wears the Chief's lock, i smile fondly at the thought of Cutter and the other's and I'm glad he did as i asked of him.

Its about ten or so minutes before Rin wakes up along with BlackFell, Aleu and me move to help our mates up from the floor as i say to Rin ; welcome back i see that your back from your own training ; he nods his head at my words then faster then i can think he grabs onto my shoulders and kiss's me full on the lips when he breaks the kiss he says in a husky voice that sends chills down my spine ; i missed you my beloved SwiftFoot ; i smile at him as i say in a warm voice filled with love ; and i have missed you as well my beloved SilverFell ; i see BlackFell and Aleu leaving the house by using the window i think to myself "our new future looks a little brighter right now" as i smirk at them as i pull Rin in for another kiss.

* * *

please review and thank you for reading :3


	14. Back To School, Plans, Rain And More

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! :* sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

* * *

Haruhi's pov

Its early in morning when everyone leaves for their own homes/places to be, so that means everyone but Aleu, BlackFell, my father, Rin and me are gone and i am getting ready for my day at that school as i put on my male ouran academy uniform, leaving my normal cloths and most of my weapons behind in my room the only two weapons that i have on me being the hunting knife i got from Cutter well hidden and resting in my left black combat boot and the pair of leather black gloves with a endless flow of Razor Floss that i got from Tohru.

The only things that i still have on my person and will not! remove even if someone tells me too are my twin fang tribal markings colored in silver and black which are permanently on my cheeks for the rest of eternity, my black opal Star earring and my Crescent Moon earring still in my elven ears they were given to me by Timmain who is ancestor to all Wolfriders as well as so much more and my lower back length fully white hair in a thick braid down my back with the only brown part of my hair still flowing over my right shoulder in a tight braid, the two black raven feather's still resting in my white hair still by my left elven ear and my black leather eyepatch still covering my right eye.

Now that i am dressed in my school uniform i head to the living room where i see Rin, BlackFell and Aleu waiting by the door for me i see that Rin is hiding all of his okami-youkai traits but his twin silver tails that are now wrapped around his waist like a double belt and the only changes to his person are the facts that he is now wearing black combat boots and a white shirt under his silver fur vest and his black trench coat and he is leaving his sword Masamune in my room so he only has two weapons that are well hidden his guns Cerberus and dagger/short-sword new-moon under his black trench coat, his hair is still the same as it was last night.

I hear Rin say to me ; Ryoji is working at the bar right now so are you ready for your day at that school? ; i nod my head at his words and say ; yes i am ready are you and BlackFell going two? ; he nods then opens the front door for me and Aleu after all he is a true gentle-men unlike most of the males in my whole school.

~time skip one hour later in front of school~

As Rin, me, BlackFell and Aleu stand in front of the school we catch the many eyes of the children who are walking into the school 'yes i said children remember that because of the dream space, that Rin is 122 years old and Haruhi is 115 years old because they spent one hundred years training and BlackFell and Aleu were beyond a hundred years old already so-~.' on us as we head into the school.

I feel a pull at my soul and i know instantly that its a new pack member near by and i think to myself "do not worry nor fear my new pack member this SwiftFoot will find you soon" As i lead Rin and BlackFell to the chair-men's office because Rin has business to do with him i give Rin a light kiss on the lips as i send to him *; i wish you luck in your battle of words, but i can not stay because i must go to my newest pack member ;* as Aleu and me turn then walk away towards the pull Rin sends to me *; this one understands all to well, so go on to do what you must do, and beloved send if you need me or BlackFell ;* i nod and he and BlackFell go into the chair-men's office.

I follow the pull into the back of the school were there is more garden and as i go farther into the garden i see a young human women unconscious on the ground i run over to her and lift her into my arms and as i do i get a better looks at and i see she has dark long straight black hair, she is wearing a grey sweater with a weird colored floral skirt and she has a large cloak on covering her whole body.

Upon looking farther at her i notice purple bruises on her skin and i smell the scent of her blood and i see that she has cuts that were made by rope and some more wounds that were given to her from fighting back against someone, i let out a relieved sigh at the fact that by the scent of her blood is telling me that she is still a virgin and was not raped by her attacker/attackers and i think to myself " this SwiftFoot is so sorry about what has happened to you but you do not have to worry because this one will give your attacker/attackers just what they deserve in the end" as i walk away with her in my arms with Aleu by my side.

As i near the beginning of the garden i hear a voice i know and i turn to see a enraged Umehito and Beelzenef as they look at the young women in my arms i ask Umehito in a serous voice ; do you know her or who the one/one's that has done this to her? ; he nods and says ; yes this one does know her because she is MY! mate to be Sunako she went missing for a few hours earlier this morning and me and Beelzenef have been out all this time looking for her, and as for who did this to her will we well just have to ask her when she wakes up ; i nod and let Umehito take her from my arms so that Sunako is in his arms now instead of mine, then i walk ahead as i lead the four of them to the black magic club room so we can talk about this new mess that we now find ourselves in.

When we get in the club room it is about a hour before Sunako wakes up, when she sees Umehito in his true Neko-youkai-form holding her in his arms looking at her with worry she gives him a small smile as she says gently ; do not worry so much about me my mate to be the only thing you need to worry about is **kyohei! takano!** who is the one who did this to me, because i refused being with him in favor of being your mate, **HE** **Tried! to RAPE! me but I! FOUGHT BACK! against HIM! then i Escaped! from his Reach!** so after i escaped from **Him** i blacked out in that garden filled with burning **SUNLIGHT!** and now i am here in your arms safe so do not worry about me ;.

As i watch Umehito's hold on Sunako tighten proactively i feel rage at thought of **THAT!** almost happening to any one of my pack members, i stand up and walk towards Sunako until i am right in front of her as she looks at me with her lavender purple eyes and a curious look on her face as i say calmly ; Sunako you will not have to worry about nor will you have to see this **kyohei! takano ever again** because i will make sure of this myself, Umehito! Beelzenef! this SwiftFoot trusts that you well both look after Sunako while this one and Aleu are gone? ; both of them nod at my question and i give Sunako a gentle smile before turning on my heel and leaving the school to go hunting for some human trash.

* * *

~mean while~

Rin's pov

When BlackFell and i enter the office of the schools chair-men i see a human male who must be the father of that shithead/Tamaki that i meet/almost killed the first/last time i saw him, the male in question looks up from his paperwork "his own personal hell" to look at me and BlackFell he gives us a nervous smile as he says ; hello young man a-and Mr. giant wolf what can i do for you today? ; i look at him like he's an idiot just as a dark haired human man who looks to be the father of Kyoya Ootori walks into the room.

As i say in a serious voice ; yes there is something that you can do for me and what that something is for you to transfer the following students from here over to Night-Fire academy by the end of This! week!, the students are as followed Haruhi Fujioka, Yue Koyo, Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Umehito Nekozawa, as well as any and all family they have here, and if you do not know where Night-Fire academy is it's across the road from here oh right i should tell you this right now chair-men, that failure too do this by the end of this week or if you **try!** to keep these students in **this!** academy will not just put you own life in danger! but the lives of all the students that i have named for the transfer, so step lightly and think carefully with that blonde head of yours ;.

When i am done speaking i see that both of the human men are shocked, angry, worried and more, Haruhi sends to me and tells me all of what has just happened i feel rage make my blood boil at what has happened to one of our own, as i hear Kyoya's father say ; Yuzuru Suoh! don't you! dare do as this Boy! says he has no right! to pull these children from this school! and transfer them over to another one!, and speaking of you Boy! have did you get in this School in the first place tell us now! ; i hear my father growl at the foolish human man as i say coldly to him ; ~oohhh~ so you think you can order me around and try to ruin my plan to **PROTECT** THOSE STUDENTS I NAMED FOR THE TRANSFER! do you?, will here's a new flash for the both of you all of those students asked me to do this on their behalves and they asked me to get this done of their own **FREE! will's** ~so~ i will no matter whatever i have to do to get this transfer done! ; the foolish human man is shocked silent with my words.

I use send on Umehito *; Umehito! you need to come here to the chair-men's office right now! because this one needs your help so just walk right on in, so go ahead and bring Sunako here too ;* just as The blonde man is the next to say something to me ; why do you need these students to transfer to another school Mr.? hmm? ; i chuckle very lightly as i say to the blonde ; you both **may** call me Mr. Okami and as for the why will one of them are walking though that door right now ; as i say the last part Umehito walks though the door carrying a sleeping Sunako in his arms with Beelzenef walking by his side still in his true form that of a giant golden panther.

I see both of the human males are shocked to see Umehito walking though the door carrying Sunako with Beelzenef not far behind him as Umehito walks right towards me and says ; sorry i am late R but i had a very important matter to attend too ; i nod my head as i say ; it is okay Umehito i understand all to well, ~shall we get started~ now that your here to help? ; he nods and i hear the blonde say shocked ; Umehito Nekozawa! why are you not in class but instead here with us and more impotently why is that girl here and in your arms? ; both me and Umehito give him cold looks as BlackFell and Beelzenef at him and the other man in the room.

Both men flinch at the growling as i answer for a now fuming Umehito ; both of them are here because of both of your idiot son's and because of the fact that it is not safe of them to be apart from one another right now, in fact it is not safe for any of the students that i named earlier one of the reasons are your son's and the other's are none of your damn business! ; both men are angry about me calling their bastard son's idiots and the father of Kyoya makes that well known as he says ; how are our sons idiots, how are they one of the reasons for this transfer and what are the other reasons for those children you named earlier being in danger tell us now R Okami! ; before i can say something Umehito gives me a sleeping Sunako and then walks right up to the face of the man who has now angered him by telling me what to do and more.

I hold on to Sunako as i watch Umehito grab the foolish human by the front of his suit as he says coldly ; **you have no right! to talk that way to him and our reasons are our own! and NOT! any of your business because nether of you are nor will you ever be family!, nether of you are going to stop any of us from transferring out of this school and if you try to interfere, both of you will wish you had not done such!** ; he lets the shocked/scared human man fall to the floor and i give him back the still sleeping Sunako then he leaves the room with her in his arms and Beelzenef following behind him.

I round both of the humans as i say in a cold dark voice ; **this meeting is now OVER! and if i find out that what i asked of you chair-men has NOT! been done by this weeks end, i promise that the both of you and your family's will not like what follows after words!** ; i watch as both human men shiver in fear as me and BlackFell walk out the office and towards the black magic club room to wait with the others for Haruhi's return from her human trash hunting.

* * *

~time skip two hours later~

Haruhi pov

With the human trash hunt over and done with Aleu and me walk into the black magic club room feeling happier then when we left earlier, i see that Rin and BlackFell have joined the others in waiting for me, as i walk towards Sunako who is looking at me with hope filling her lavender purple eyes, when i am right in front of her i say gently to her ; Sunako you do not have to worry about that human trash now or ever again, and i have a question for you will you join our pack and the Luna-Stella mafia family as my Rain guardian? ;.

And as i throw down the pictures of a now very dead **kyohei takano** as she picks them and looks at them she start to let some tears fall from her eyes as she look up at me with her Rain flames burning in her eyes as she says ; yes i will join both the pack and Luna-Stella family as your Rain guardian but i have a question for Umehito first before we do anything else ;.

I watch by my new place by Rin as Umehito kneels down right in front of Sunako looking at her with curiosity as she says in a serous yet gentle voice ; Umehito i want to know if you'll make me your mate right now or even later on tonight because i really do love you with my whole being and soul, it is alright if you want to wait a while longer i just wanted to know ; she looks at her feet well that is until Umehito makes her gently look at him as he says with his voice filled with warmth and love ; my dear of course this one will make you my mate right now, but you must be sure this is what you truly want to do because their is **No** going back after words ;.

Sunako smiles and nods her head as a silent yes and then tilts her head to allow him access to the where the shoulder and neck meet as Umehito move's in to bite her marking her as his forever, both me and Rin look away from them and up at the ceiling out of respect and common courtesy, after a few minutes we hear to loud thumps and we turn our gazes back onto them, i chuckle softly at the sight of Umehito in his true form unconscious on the floor holding a newly turned Neko-youkai Sunako in his arms.

~time skip after school~

I growl under my breath as i glare up at the clock that is telling me that it's time to go to the host club and i think to myself "Fucking Hell! i do not want to deal with the host's right now!, all well i guess that it's as good a time as any to do what I've planed to do" as me, Rin, BlackFell and Aleu walk into the club room where i see the host's helping the newly arrived lades to the tables, almost everyone stops moving when they see us walk to middle of the room Rin helps me on to the empty table that is there.

And as i stand on the table i look out at everyone in the room and say in a clear calm voice ; hello Host's, hello Lades some of you if not all of you must be wondering who i am right now and why i am here standing on this table, will weather you all believe me or not i am Haruhi Fujioka yes the very same Haruhi Fujioka who is your friend/fellow-Host and has been out since the fight/scene/pissing match against Tamaki Suoh four days ago, that at the end of i ended up on the floor on my knees coughing up hand fulls of my own blood at a time, now that you all know who i am lets get to why I'm here on this table talking to you all in this fashion,

the reason I'm doing this is because i want all of you to hear and see me as i say this because its very important, everyone the reason for all of this is because me and some others are leaving Ouran Academy at the end of this week, but i want you all to know that mine or any of the one's leaving this place is not any fault of yours, we are leaving because we must and even though we will not be here anymore those of us that leave this place will never forget any of you, and i am truly sorry to all of you about this, i really am sorry ; every being minus Rin, BlackFell and Aleu are shell shocked and more at my words as i get off of the table and stand on the floor next to Rin.

Kyoya, the twins and Yuki are the first and only one's to make it over to me and the others as Kyoya says with anger, worry, sorrow and more feelings filling his voice ; Haruhi what about your eight million dollar dept! to the club! and why are you leaving the school and why do you look so different now ; i look at Kyoya with a little bit of pity as i hand him a chest that has every single sent that i owe the club for breaking the vase as i say calmly ; this is every single sent that i owe the club for breaking that vase by falling into it when i was sick and passed out that day, and as for my reason for leaving it's because it is not safe here for me or those that are leaving also, and for why i look so different it is a mix together of the blood that runs though my family and my illness so that is why i look so different now ; at my answers Kyoya is frozen solid with the chest in his arms.

I turn my gaze over to the twins who say together in serous voices that do not seem to fit them at all ; Haruhi what happened to your eye why is it being covered by that leather eyepatch and who is He! ; i chuckle softly as i say in a soft but clear voice ; i am wearing this eyepatch because of two reasons; i move my hand to my face and remove my eyepatch reviling a long thick scar that goes though my eye the one i got during my one hundred years of training after i saved Aleu from getting killed by a Templar of old, as i open my eye everyone now see's that instead of a light honey color like the other its a faded sapphire colored slited wolves eye.

After a few more minutes i put back on my eyepatch as i say ; the color and the scar are the reasons why i cover my eye not because i am a shamed or anything like that but because its better to keep it hidden so no one knows whom i share blood with to protect them and some other reasons that are for only me to know about, and as for who this man next me is he is the one who saved me when i started to black out after coughing up so much blood but i will let him introduce himself ; the twins nod at my answer.

And everyone turns their gazes onto Rin as he says in a clear and calm voice ; hello everyone yes i am the one who saved Haruhi my name is Rin Okami and i am Haruhi's fiancé of almost 3 "116" years now, the only thing that any of you need to know about me is that i love Haruhi with all my being, heart and soul and i will **never ever betray her or her trust in me** , this is my partner BlackFell oh and do not try to pet him he will bite you ; everyone shivers at his words.

I turn to Yuki who is looking at me with sadness, respect, hope and love? as she says gently ; Haruhi i under stand all to well the reasons for your leaving and i wanted to know if i could go with you? or at least Mr. Okami? to leave with one of you and leave here please ; everyone in the room including me and the others shocked at her words, i share a look with Rin as we send to one another at the same time *; can we keep Yuki please beloved she can join the family, the new/old order or the wolfriders ;* at both of our sending the both of us chuckle softly at the other.

As Rin turns to face Yuki and says warmly to her ; of course you can join us Yuki we would not have it any other way are you able to leave tonight? or at the end of this week? ; i see Yuki nod as she says to both of us ; thank you both very much of letting me go with you and i can leave tonight just say the word ; we both nod at her answer.

After a hour of talking with everyone more, both me and Aleu host for the club one last time as I tell the lades story's of days on by and of love, loss and victory after two hours of this go by, When I suddenly smell the very strong scent very fresh scent of blood both me and Aleu are standing up and Rin and BlackFell are beside us in a Instant as the door to the club room opens reviling.

* * *

Please review and thank you for reading :3


	15. To Protect

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! :* sending or talking on the phone *"GO!"* animal/none-human/beast-form-speech

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

* * *

Haruhi's pov

As the door to the club room opens it reviles a bloody and fatally injured woman with waist length light gray hair now stained red with blood she is wearing a dark gray and white kimono that's also stained with blood, no shoes on her clawed feet, her jade green eyes flash back and forth between crimson and jade as she walks forward towards me and Rin while leaving a bloody trail behind her as she looks at me before falling towards the floor as me and Rin say at the same time ; MOTHER!/TOYA! ; as we rush forward to catch her before she hits the floor.

Rin catch's her before she hit the floor as Honey rush's over to try to heal with his sun flames but before he can light his sun flames up he is stopped by a weak and pained voice ; little sun do not waste your energy on this one and you young dark haired man don't make that call because their is nothing ether of you can do for this one right now ; i hear Honey growl softy at her words as the lades gasp and Kyoya's shock silent by being ordered not to call for a doctor.

As Rin says to her in a level but gentle voice ; Toya please to me where are the little one's and Blaze and who did this to you ; my mother coughs slightly before saying ; the little one's were taken by **them** then the some human/thug's attacked me and shot Blaze who tried to protect us, I'm sorry to both of and to Yue too you all looked to me to protect them but i failed because they have a holy man on their side, please let this one die in pain for failing to keep those little ones safe ; as i am about to shout at my mother for saying such foolish things.

I hear growling at the door and i see my enraged still human father walking towards us with raged shining in his brown eyes as he kneels down by me looking solely at my mother as he says ; TOYA KOYO! don't you Dare Die and LEAVE this one all ALONE! and if you think that this Ryoji will watch my soon to be second mate die in front of me just like kotoko slowly did your wrong! ; my father then opens his shirt collar reviling his neck.

With his Storm flames lighting up his eyes as he says ; if you do not become my mate right now! and also save yourself in doing so, then this Ryoji **will** go back to his life at the A-O and only to end up killing myself from my wounds, so my dearest Toya what do you want to do ; i watch as my mother sighs then says ; ok Ryoji you win this Toya will be your mate right now but you will return to your duty's at the A-O as will i, do i make myself clear ; father holds mother in his arms as he lowers himself down to her neck as he says to her in a husky voice ; **Crystal** ; both me and Rin look away and we order/tell everyone else in the room to the same, as mother bites down on his neck then he does the same to her then they both black out to each other's memories.

Both me and Rin silently order Aleu and BlackFell to take my now unconscious mother and father home as i turn to Honey and say in my boss voice ; Mitsukuni call Takashi and tell him, Yue and Kori to meet us out side of the school in five minutes tell them that's it's **them** ; Honey does as he is told as me and Rin walk out of the club room with Yuki following us leaving behind worried and curious ladies and three worried and very curious hosts.

~five minutes later~

Rin transforms into his beast form that of a giant silver wolf with golden eyes and twin silver tails as I see Yue, Takashi and Kori run towards us in a worried panic when they are in front of us Yue says ; Haruhi! Rin! do you know where **they** took them too yet? ; at her question Rin howls towards the sky *"does anyone know too where some humans took two youkai pups too?"* and not long after he does we hear another wolves howl back *"Alpha! the humans took the pups to a warehouse near our forest we will come and lead you to them"* soon after the wolves howl back i see two giant wolves emerge from the forest.

The first wolf is a male he has green eyes with copper colored fur and the second wolf is a female she has the same green eyes as the male but instead of copper colored fur she has honey colored fur, both of them go in submissive posture as they walk/crawl towards Rin who is in dominant posture with his twin silver tails up high in the air, the wolves make low growls *"i am called Dawn, my sister is called Dusk and we saw where the humans took the pups Alpha"* as Rin growls back *"this one is called SilverFell, and are you two ready to lead us to where the pups are?"* both Dusk and Dawn nod their heads as Rin lowers himself down so i can get onto his back.

And to everyone's surprise Yuki goes right up to Dusk then kneels down in front of her and looks into Dusk's green eyes with her cloudy/white unseeing ones as Yuki says to her ; are you the one I've been waiting all alone for all this time? ; Dusk answers Yuki by biting into her right shoulder leaving behind a soul mark like all soul partners have, then Dusk gently licks the bite mark but that's not what worry's me, no what worry's me is the fact Yuki does not cry out in pain, nor shed tears and that shows me even more then her blinded eyes that she's been hurt so many times, that she learned not to show fear, tears or pain at all, and i feel my sky flames rage around my soul now pained because of the pain and suffering one of my own has gone though and i vow to destroy the ones who did this to her.

Yuki gets onto Dusk's back and Takashi transforms into his beat form that of a giant Alaskan malamute with gray eyes and pure black wild fur, Yue is on Kori's back as Dawn and Dusk lead us to where the pups are being hold by **them**.

~time skip a hour later~

It takes us a hour to get to the warehouse and i see that its heavy guarded by holy-man and some human thugs with guns, both Rin and Takashi transform from their beast forms into their true forms as does Yue who now has throwing knifes in each clawed hand as she now rides atop a now enflamed Kori who is covered in blue foxfire ready to fight,

Rin and me give the order to attack and as they bite, claw, cut and destroy their way though the enemy in front of them, me and Rin sneak into the warehouse daring all of the chaos created by the others to save the pups from **them** , when we get inside the warehouse we see two guards/holy-man standing near **them** as **they** try and fail to get the badly **injured! five** year old kitsune-male to stop protecting the **three** year old Neko-female.

The male-kit has black waist length hair his black kitsune ears are up and forward in a warning not to get any closer, he is wearing a dark purple kimono, no shoes on his bloody clawed feet, and his long black fox tail is holding the long white and orange tipped tail of the little neko-female, as one of his clawed hands straight out to the side as he stands in front of the little neko-female, while his other clawed hand is holding his heavy bleeding right eye, as his left red eye is flashing between red and purple "cloud-flames" as he bares his fangs at **them**.

The female-kitten has white and orange tipped waist length hair her orange neko ears are flat against her skull in fear, not just for herself but she also fears for the one protecting her too, she is wearing a burnt orange kimono no shoes on her clawed feet, her long orange tipped cat tail is also holding onto the long black fox tail of her protector, as her blue eyes turn orange "sky-flames" as she see us up in the rafters above the cage that **they** have them trapped inside.

When both me and Rin are in the right spot we take out our own guns and start to shot the pup-stealers full of holes and very dead, as **they** start to yell out orders to kill us both of us switch weapons then attack before any of them can and soon their is only **them** and us and its good for us that we are in front of the pups and not **them** as **they** start to back away in fear from the pups and us.

~ **warning a little bit dark up next~~and more in the next chapter which will be darker~**

But before **they** can leave Yue and Takashi are in front of the only door, when **they** see Yue the leader of **them** says with evil happiness ; **hey boys look at what this inu-youkai brought Back to Me, well well if it is not the one and still the only slave/toy/mother of my bastard son over there who is trying to keep my New slave away from me again, so inu-youkai i will give you some gold coins for returning MY bitch to ME and if you help kill those two adults over there i may even let y-** ; the sick human-male does not get the chance to finish his filthy words.

Because Takashi who is now in his true beast form which is much larger then his normal one, bites off **his** head then spites it out onto the stone ground as me and Rin kill the rest of **them** very painfully and very slowly, as Yue rushes over to the cage to free the pups and she says ; TAMOTSU! MIKU! ; as she pulls both of them into her arms as Takashi now back to his normal beast form and none-bloody/none-human-scent, as he walks towards Yue and the pups then slowly wraps around his now crying mate and pups, as both me and Rin leave the warehouse knowing that Yue, Miku and Tamotsu are now very safe with Takashi protecting them from anything and everything.

And as we arrive to the outside both Rin and me see the same thing and what we see is a blood stained battle field, and as we both walk though it with well practiced ease we arrive to a site that hurts the both of us because no matter how many times ether of us have seen this same site before us, it well always hurt us to see a member of our pack dying in front of us, "remember that both Rin and Haruhi trained for a hundred years so that also means that both of them have fought in and won wars/battles before this one, so to have to watch as a pack member new or old dies in front of them is not new but it will always be painful for them" and the pack member both of us see dying is Dawn as his large copper colored head laying down on Yuki's now blood stained lap as Dusk stands near them guarding her soul-partner and her now dying brother.

As both Rin and me walk towards Yuki, Dawn and Dusk i think to myself "i don't see Kori here or anywhere nearby so she must have gone to search for Blaze" as we arrive in front of them both of us kneel down onto the blood stained battle field right in front of Dawn as he slightly opens his tired almost unseeing eyes as he whines weakly *"A-Alpha SilverFell is that you? did we w-win the war/battle? are the pups s-safe now?"* Rin puts a clawed hand on Dawn's head gently as he say with pride filling his voice *"its me and yes Dawn we won the war/battle and the pups are now safe with their parents, and its all thanks to you and Dusk, you did wonderfully Dawn so rest now knowing the that its over the battles won and the are safe rest"* Dawn growls/whines faintly *"thank you Alpha"* and i know it will be the last time, as he closes his tired now unseeing green eyes and goes into death's gently protective embrace.

Rin and me raise our voices as we both howl towards the now raising moon and soon Takashi, Yue, Miku, Tamotsu, Dusk and Yuki join us in howling as we all howl our goodbye to Dawn, as our howls go thought-out the cool night air and up towards the shining silver moon.

~two hours later~

Rin and me finished burying Dawn's body outside of his and Dusk's old den, as we walk towards the Morinozuka house where the others are waiting for us to arrive for some very much needed explaining to be done not only by us but by Yue as well, the silver moons light lights our path as Rin takes my clawed hand into his own clawed hand as i lean into him with both of his long silver tails wrapped around my waist holding me even closer to him, with the both of us knowing that we did, what both of us could to protect our pack from harm as we continue to walk away in gentle quietness.

* * *

please review and thank for reading

Yuki is Lily but she changed her name to Yuki before/after she asked to go with Haruhi and Rin because well you guys will just have continue reading to see/read Yuki's past/story :3 also did i forget to tell you guys that Yuki's blind?

and the next chapter will be darker because its Yue's past reviled to the others time


	16. A Past Tainted By Darkness

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! :* sending or talking on the phone *"GO!"* animal/none-human/beast-form-speech

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

* * *

Akira Morinozuka's pov

As i watch the moon rise to meet the night sky my thoughts and memories turn to my oldest son Takashi ( I am more then just shocked, when i see Takashi in his true-form as he walks though the gates with a unconscious kitsune-female in his arms with a giant white fox following him as he walks past me but before he can go to far i say in a clear voice ; Takashi! why aren't you at school still with Mitsukuni? and who are these two kitsune? ; but instead of him answering me his father and alpha he ignores me and keeps walking towards his room, leaving me alone in the garden with no answers to my anger ).

I frown at the memory from about a week ago as i also remember what happened earlier this late afternoon ( I wake up to the scent of breakfast so i head towards the kitchen where i see someone making coffee and upon looking closer i that its the kitsune-female that my oldest son brought home earlier in the week who also said that her name is Yue, and too my well hidden surprise i see freshly made deer-meat, eggs and bacon on the table with Satoshi my second son who is 15 years old sitting their waiting along with Takashi, while the giant white fox who goes by the name of Kori is carrying a tray of hot coffee on her head as she walks with ease towards the table. "yes they are having breakfast at noon and the only reason for it is because its the best meal of the day :3 sure wish i had some bacon"

As Yue walks out of the kitchen with two more cups of coffee then she hands one of them to Takashi and keeps the other one for herself, she takes a drink of her coffee before turning to look at me as she says ; Good morning Morinozuka-Sama do you want some food or coffee? ; as i am about to say something i am cut off by Takashi's cell-phone ringing and as he answers it all of us hear a very serious Mitsukuni say *; TAKASHI! Haruhi told this one to call you to tell you and Yue that they have been taken by **them** an-;* at the words **them** and taken i hear a glass shatter loudly against the wood of the floor and i turn to see a heavy shacking Yue and i hear Takashi say *; Mitsukuni don't let the humans in the host club or the school follow us, and this one promises that me or Yue will tell you the why if, and only if one of us makes it back here alive ;* and after he says these words to Mitsukuni he hangs up the phone.

Takashi then goes over to a still shacking heavy Yue and pulls her into his arms as says to a enraged and growling Kori ; Kori go and get Yue's throwing knifes from our room ; Kori nods then leaves the room to do as she was told as i hear Takashi say firmly but gently to Yue who is still shacking in his arms ; Yue tell this one what did i promise to you in the club room? ; she looks at him with tears in her only red eye as she says ; you promised me that you would end **them** without hesitation should any of **them** came looking for me or the pups again, ;.

And as he is about to say something she cuts him off by saying in pure horror ; Takashi what am i going to do if **he** kills him just to get to her or kills you, him and the others just to get me back!, this one cant stand it anymore I'm tired and i want to stop running but even more then that, i do not want ether of them have to keep running or keep looking over their shoulders looking for **them** or to have to wait for the moment when **he** finally does kill one of them or even worse makes **use** of them both, and if **he** truly is their with them you **need** to trade this o- ; Takashi cuts her off with a feral growl as his gray eyes turn crimson as he says ; **No! Yue my Mate!** **this one will never! trade you for the pups lives because this one will never! let him have you or the pups ever Again!** ; she hugs him tighter as she tearfully nods her head, and as i am about to say something Kori comes back with Yue's throwing knifes then all three of them leave, leaving both me and Satoshi very shocked and with more questions then answers.)

Its been hours since they left and i can not help but to worry about them as i watch the moon waiting for their return if they return at all and i am pulled from my thoughts by the sound of the gate opening i stand up and walk towards the gate to see who it is, when i get to the gate what i see angers and shocks me to the core, i see Takashi holding a three year old female-Neko-youkai in his arms while Yue is holding a very badly injured five year old male-kitsune-youkai who looks a lot like she does and i can tell my both of there scents that they share blood.

As i am about to go towards them with my anger and rage flowing around me i am blocked by a green eyed she-wolf with honey-fur and a cloudy/white eyed human-female with gray hair riding on the she-wolf's back as the human-girl says ; i may not be able to see and i may not have very much, but! what this Yuki does have is Mine! and this one will not let them be hurt any longer, not when i can take the hits, the attacks, the beatings and the pain in their place, so Mr. inu-youkai if you wish to beat someone, you will beat this one instead of them ;.

I am shock still by the humans words and before i can say anything i am cut off by Takashi as he says in a calm voice ; Yuki, Dusk thank you both for standing to protect us, but its alright the inu-youkai in front of you is this ones father not a enemy and Yuki this one will be informing both H and R about your bravery and more ; i see the human-girl now named Yuki turn her unseeing eyes onto Takashi as she nods her head while the she-wolf now named Dusk walks over to Yue taking Yuki with her as she does so.

When Yuki and Dusk are out of my way i walk towards Takashi and the little Neko-youkai in his arms, when i am in front of them i hear the little Neko say in a meek voice ; your father? does that mean he's Tamotsu's grandfather? ; i freeze as i hear Takashi chuckle softly as he says ; yes that does mean my father is Tamotsu's grandfather, and Miku because your Tamotsu's mate that means that my father is also your grandfather as well ; the little neko now named Miku says seriously ; papa will this new grandfather so what this ones blood grandfather did and sell me back to **them** or will - ;.

Takashi cuts her words off by saying seriously/darkly ; **no Miku he will not and if he does try to sell you back to them, my father will find himself answering to this one, your mother, Tamotsu, Haruhi, R and everyone else as well, do you understand now little one?** ; Miku nods her head then she turns to look at me and says to me ; are you truly different from my blood grandfather, will you protect me instead of hurting me? ; i give her a small but gentle smile as i say carefully ; yes Miku this one is truly different from your blood grandfather, so i will protect you instead of hurting you because it would hurt this one right down to his soul to hurt you, ; Miku nods happily she then holds up her arms towards me, and i take her carefully from Takashi's arms then hold her in my arms as me, Takashi and the others walk towards the house.

* * *

Rin's pov

It's near early sun rise when me and Haruhi arrive at the Morinozuka den/house, when we reach the gates Takashi opens them he does not say anything as he leads us to where the others are waiting, and no words pass between us as we walk because all three of us know what's to come, when we reach the room where the other's are waiting i see Yue, sitting on the floor in the middle of the room with Toya, Ryoji, Tamotsu, Miku and Kori all sitting by her side because they also know all to well what's to come all too soon.

As i continue to look around the room i also see Yuki, Dusk, Aleu, BlackFell, Blaze, Mitsukuni, Akira and Satoshi Morinozuka, all of them are waiting at/in different places in the room, i clear my throat and everyone turns to look at me as i say to Yue in a calm but serious voice ; Yue are you ready to do what needs to done? are you truly ready to tell them? ; i see Yue's red right eye lights up with her moon and sun flames as she says very seriously ; yes Rin this Yue is ready, and anyone who does not want to hear or see this should leave now ; no one leaves the room.

 **~~WARNING! DARK! past time now!~~**

Now with Yue's words now said Yue stands up then lets her cloths fall to the floor reviling scars of many shapes and sizes all over her whole body, the burns and whip markings that go though out her whole back, Yue holds out her wrists showing the thick deep scars that are also on her ankles and neck, as she then removes the eyepatch covering her left eye reviling a empty hole where her left eye used to be, i hear everyone gasp in horror but me, Haruhi, Takashi, Miku, Tamotsu, Ryoji. Toya, Blaze, Kori, BlackFell, Aleu and a newly arrived Shin at the site of Yue's body.

* * *

 **~ WARNING! STILL! VERY DARK! PAST TIME~**

No One's Pov

Yue does not cover up her body as she says in a voice void of feeling and emotions ; i was born into the slave trade when my pregnant mother who was a miko was sold to them, by her father who when he found out that my mother fell in love with and mated a pureblood kitsune youkai he then killed my father then put his body in front of my mothers door way, and while she was grieving over the lose of my father he hit her behind the back of her head knocking her unconscious and the he sold her to the slave traders for a few gold coins all because she loved a youkai, i was born on a snowy winters night with the full moon shining above mother and me she named me Yue in honor of the moon the only light she had left, she died when i was two years old leaving me alone without her protection anymore and on the night of her death i had cuff's and chains put onto my neck, wrists and ankles then i was beaten for the first time and just one of many beatings by the hands of the human child that would one day grow up to become **him,**

then when i turned 12 my birthday gift was to be beaten and raped by **him** many times even after i had fallen unconscious, and when i woke up two mornings later i know two things one that my one flame type divided from one into two from sky into sun and moon thus changing my pure black hair into pure white, and two that i was pregnant but i was uncaring about my flame and hair color change because the only thoughts i could think of were that of fear and horror for my unborn kit/pup, because i know that **he** would kill my kit/pup or both of us as soon as **he** found out, so i did the only thing i could think of to help protect us i cast a youkai illusion to hide my pregnancy from **him,** i was 13 years old it was on a cold fall night when i gave birth to a healthy pure blood kitsune kit one with black hair and red eyes i named him Tamotsu, i was able to keep Tamotsu a secret until he was 3 and that same year is when Miku was sold to the slave traders at the age of one by her blood grandfather,

it was one month later when **he** was out of town that i meet Kori who when she saw the horrible state in which her soul-partner and two young youkai kits/pups were in she rushed to get the Alpha's of her pack which happened to be BlackFell and Aleu, who brought much needed help in the forms of Rin, Haruhi, Toya, Blaze and Shin they work together to kill all of the slave traders, then freed the slaves that still had their sanity but for the ones that no longer had their sanity they freed them by killing them so that they would no longer have to suffer, and when i took my first step out of the hellhole that both me and my son were born into, i cried for the first time since my mothers death i cried as i held Tamotsu and Miku and the only thought i could think of was 'we're finally free' as Rin and Haruhi held the three of us close in their arms,

its been two years since that fateful day and its been mere hours since Takashi killed **him** and kept his promise to me on the day of our meeting by doing just that because Takashi promised to protect me and the pups from **them** and **him** , and so everyone that is the past/life-story of Yue Koyo-Morinozuka former sky now the moon and sun guardian of Haruhi i hope it was everything you hoped and wished for and more ; when Yue finish's her story/past she puts back on her cloths then leaves the room with everyone but Mitsukuni, Akira and Satoshi Morinozuka following her thus leaving three very shocked, horrified, angry and worried inu-youkai-males behind.

* * *

please review and thank you for reading :3

 **warming! flames/haters will be used to cook bacon**


	17. Reality Vs Illusion

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! :* sending or talking on the phone *"GO!"* animal/none-human/beast-form-speech

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

* * *

 **~~WARNING! IF YOU HAVE NOT! READ THOUGTH CHAPTER 13 TITLED OUR OLD AND NEW PAST AND OUR NEW FUTURE YOU WILL NEED TO BACK! AND READ IT SO YOU HAVE A IDEA OF WHAT'S HAPPENING IN THIS CHAPTER~~ :3 ~~AND TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE ALREADY READ CHAPTER 13 OR ALL MY OTHER CHAPTER'S UP UNTILL THIS ONE ALL I CAN SAY TO YOU** **IS THANK YOU VERY MUCH :3~~**

* * *

Haruhi's pov

It has been a hour since Yue's story of her past now me and everyone else are waiting in the back garden for the other three to make their choice when i finally see Mitsukuni and Satoshi step of the Morinozuka house and into the back garden with crimson filled eyes, i walk towards them as i say calmly ; have you two made your choice? ; they both nod their heads at my question then head towards Yue who is sitting at the base of a large tree beside Takashi, Tamotsu and Miku, when Mitsukuni and Satoshi are right in front of Yue they both kneel and bow their heads in respect to her as they say together ; both of us have decided to never betray you and we will to the best of our power never let anything hurt you or the pups again, will you forgive us for not being able to help you sooner Yue-Chan? ; Yue smile's sadly but also warmly at both of them as she pets both of them on their heads as she say gently ; there is nothing to forgive both nether of you have done anything wrong to begin with ; Mitsukuni and Satoshi nod at Yue's words as they both take up sets near Takashi just as Akira steps out of the house.

It is Takashi who asks his father in a serious tone of voice ; are you with us or against us father? ; Akira looks at Takashi with storm flames shining in his eyes as he says ; this Akira is with you and your mate as well as your pups, however this one is not with he whom smells faintly of Rio and Hana Zen ; as Akira says these words he points at Rin who at the mere names Rio and Hana Zen is now crimson eyed as he begins to laugh dangerously.

* * *

Rin's pov

As i cease my laughing and keep my crimson gaze locked onto Akira i say in my alpha voice ; Mitsukuni go get your father he **needs** to be here for this now ; at my order Mitsukuni nods then runs to get his father as we wait for the two Haninozuka's to get here i use my youkai on BlackFell to help him transform back into his true form and i feel Haruhi do the same to Aleu, and as both of their forms change from wolf form to wolf youkai form i see that my father and soul-partner looks the same as he did in the dream space with the only difference being that my father now looks 30 now instead of 26 and as i turn my still crimson gaze over to Aleu.

I see a 30 year old female okami-youkai who has pure white lower back length hair falling freely down her back, her white and black tipped wolf ears are flat against her skull in anger, while her twin white and black tipped tails are bristled and unmoving, she is wearing white fur vest like me and father however unlike us, she is wearing another layer of white fur as a bra under the white fur vest, long black pants and no shoes on her black clawed feet.

As the she-wolf turns to look me in the eyes i see her blue eyes bleeding red as i smile wolfishly and say ; it's been awhile since this one has seen you both in your true form Mother, Father ; my Father nods his head as my Mother say ; yes my pup it has been a long time since both of us have taken our true forms at the same time and as much as this one wants to enjoy it we well have to wait later for that because the two Inu's are here now ; and true to her i see Mitsukuni and his father Yorihisa step into the garden.

I take a look at Haruhi and my parents before turning my gaze over towards the two Inu's as i say calmly ; Mitsukuni thank you for going to get your father however this one has one more thing to do before i can tell any of you anything ; i see everyone nod before i turn on my heel and head towards the middle of the garden.

As i take my Dagger New-Moon in one hand and as i am about to use it when i feel Haruhi place her hand on my shoulder as she says ; if your doing what i think your doing let me do it instead, after all this one has a better chance of striking a deal with him then you do so just let me do it already ; i stare into Haruhi's left light honey eye before nodding slowly.

Then i ran new-moon over her waiting hand and as Haruhi's blood falls to the ground below us she sings in her alpha-female voice with a lot of raw power behind it.

Ooh death

Whooooah death

Won't you spare me over 'til a another year?

Well what is this that I cant see

With ice cold hands taking hold of me

Well I am death none can excel

I'll open the door to heaven or hell

Whoa death someone would pray  
Could you wait to call me another day

The children prayed the preacher preached  
Time and mercy is out of your reach  
I'll fix your feet so you can't walk  
I'll lock your jaw so you can't talk

I'll close your eyes so you cant see  
This very hour come and go with me  
Death I come to take the soul  
Leave the body and leave it cold

To drop the flesh up off the frame  
Dirt and worm both have a claim

Ooh death  
Whooooah death  
Won't you spare me over 'til a another year?

My mother came to my bed  
Placed a cold towel up on my head  
My head is warm my feet are cold  
Death is moving upon my soul  
Oh death how you treating me  
You closed my eyes so I can't see  
Well you hurting my body you make cold  
You run my life right out of my soul

Oh death please consider my age  
Please don't take me at this stage  
My wealth is all at your command  
If you will move your icy hands

Oh the young, the rich, or poor  
How will like me no (?)  
No wealth no land no silver or gold  
Nothing satisfies me but your soul

Ooh death  
Whooooah death

Won't you spare me over 'til a another year?  
Won't you spare me over 'til a another year?  
Won't you spare me over 'til a another year?

At the end of Haruhi's two things happen the first being a black portal of black mist opens up right in front of Haruhi and two being the others minus me, Ryoji, Toya, my Father (BlackFell) and my Mother (Aleu) start to realize to their own horror just who it is that Haruhi has called here today, and just as the other's try to move towards Haruhi a man like no other steps out of the portal.

A lean man looking to be about 30 years old with long gray/silver hair and a single braid on his right side long bangs blocking any view of his eyes, many ear piercings in both ears, long black fingernails and a long scar across his face, neck, and left pinky finger, he is wearing a robe which is pure black, skin tight black pants, over knee length black boots with many buckles, his attire also includes an incredibly long top hat, and a gray scarf strapped across his chest and knotted by the hips, an emerald ring on his left index finger, a band of prayer beads around his neck, a chain with six mourning lockets around his hip and in his right long black nailed hand a silver Death Scythe which is longer than himself, it has a long curved blade, looking like it grew out of the skull at the top end of the handle. A miniature skeleton adorns the scythe, which consists of the skull and a rib cage wrapped in thorny vine, The spine of the skeleton turns into the scythes long handle, which ends in a lower backbone, my first thoughts about this man is that he should and will be respected, feared, and never to be trifled with.

I watch calmly as Haruhi grin's as she says ; hello Undertaker this one is sorry to call you so suddenly however i need your help with something important ; the man now named Undertaker smiles widely as he says gleefully ; you have nothing to be sorry for mi dear i will help you of course however you will need to pay first ; Haruhi nods her head to the glee of Undertaker and to the pure Horror of the others, Haruhi goes towards undertaker as he leans over towards her and Haruhi whispers something into his ear soon Undertaker begins to giggle then chuckle.

And soon after that he begins to laugh uncontrollably as he falls away from Haruhi and onto the ground below thus turning the others into stone do to their shock only for them to turn to dust when they hear Under say between laughs ; HAHA SwiftFoot you HHAAHA did indeed gain HAHAA your father FleetFoot's HAAHA incredible sense of humor HAAHHAAAA! ; i see Haruhi grin like a Kitsune-youkai as she says ; thank you Undertaker it's been a pleasure doing business with you as always, and as much fun as it is to watch you roll around on the ground we need to finish the rest of our business together do we not? ; Undertaker's laugh's die almost instantly at Haruhi's words as Undertaker's face takes on a much more serious look as he nods once before getting off the ground then goes to rejoin Haruhi in middle of the garden.

Undertaker looks at Haruhi waiting for her to speak and as Haruhi takes a deep breath before saying seriously ; This SwiftFoot needs you to bring **Rio** and **Hana Zen** back from Hell and make both of them appear before us in flesh and blood, so what do yi say Death? ; Undertaker's grin returns full force as he says ; I say aye! ; Haruhi nods happily at his answer as Undertaker gets started on bringing **them** here before us.

As soon as Haruhi leaves the middle of the garden to stand beside me to watch does Undertaker start to spin his Scythe around in front of him, and as the Scythe picks up speed black mist starts to form around him as he says with raw power in his voice so much that it starts coming off his being in large waves **;** **Oh souls of Rio and Hana Zen hear mi now yi both shall join mi here in the world of the living take yi former forms of flesh and blood so that yi may see what lays ahead for yi both ;** after he is done speaking Undertaker in one graceful movement stops spinning his scythe altogether to were the blade is facing the ground as even more black mist appears around him and soon the mist starts to take on two forms, the first one being a female looking to be 20 years old with blonde middle back length hair blue eyes she is wearing a white burial kimono and no shoes, and the second one being a male looking to be 20 years old also with dark brown neck length hair black eyes he is also wearing a white burial kimono with no shoes, As the two newly revived humans looks around.

Undertaker does not smile nor does he grin instead he walks towards Haruhi and me with his scythe in still hand and says calmly ; i will stay to see what you and your mate to be have planned for these two humans ; both Haruhi and i nod our heads at his statement, before I start to walk towards the humans with Haruhi beside me and my Father, my Mother, Ryoji and Toya following closely behind us.

However before we can reach **them** i see both Akira and Yorihisa run up to **them** then both Akira and Yorihisa say at the same time ; Hana! are you alright! ; Hana nods her head before saying happily ; Akira! Yorihisa! it has been a very long time sinc- ; her words fail her as she takes in both Akira's and Yorihisa's true inu-youkai forms and after a moment or so Hana's face along with rio's turn from joy into that of pure Horror while both Akira and Yorihisa look at one another with looks of confusion on both their face's both not knowing why their old friend's now fear them.

I chuckle darkly at Rio's and Hana's faces as i step towards them with Haruhi still by myside, and as we stand in front of Rio and Hana i hear Rio say smugly ; well well look who we have here Hana it's **our! son Hayakawa! Zen** i guess he finally realized that we are his true parents not that **Loathsome Beast!** , so now **Hayakawa** let us go to find you a **Allowable! wife** one that your mother and i will chose for you ; Rio says all of this with very sure of himself **sickening!** grin on his face, however nether Rio nor Hana counted on one very important! someone and that someone is standing right beside me looking absolutely murderous!.

As i watch with unconcealed glee as a beautifully murderous looking Haruhi leaves myside as she steps forward looking very much like the She-Elf/Warrior-of-old/Alpha-female that she is now, and as Haruhi stands toe to toe with both Rio and Hana who both stupidly glare at her as Haruhi says in her boss/Alpha voice **;** **how DARE! you Two pieces of human trash! dare to think that you can force ANYTHING! onto MY RIN! ;** its is Hana who speaks this time as she says in a sickeningly sweat voice ; so **little** girl you seem to think that **my** son is **yours?** ; I feel Haruhi unleash her KI as well as her Sky Flame's as she says in a truly Venomous voice ; **YeS! YoU FiLtHy WaStE Of ExIstEnCe! CaLlEd HaNa My RiN As In My MaTe! MiNe! AnD No OnE ElSe'S BuT MinE For ThE ReSt Of EtErNiTy!** **;** not only does Hana look like she was just told that she will be doing paperwork on earth and in hell but Rio does as well.

However the only thing i can think of right now is "Haruhi said My Mate! that means she is ready! to be Mine" but my inner celebration is cut short when i see Haruhi start to cough harshly as I start to smell her blood and as Haruhi starts to sway from side to side i run full speed towards her and as i hold her in my arms in a bridal style carry i say to her gently ; you said my mate earlier does that mean you are ready Beloved? ; i look into Haruhi's visible left light honey eye as she say lovingly ; yes beloved this one is ready to yours and only yours however may we wait until this evening? ; i nod my head at her question as i watch Haruhi finally fall unconscious in my arms with her knowing that she well be safe their.

As i turn on my heel towards Rio and Hana Zen to glare hatefully at them but before i can say anything i am cut off by my Mother and Father both place a hand onto each of my shoulders as my Father says calmly ; SilverFell you leaves this to this BlackFell and your Mother Aleu from here on so go and take SwiftFoot home and do not worry we well give these **Loathsome Humans!** their just rewards ; i nod my head then leave the other's knowing that these **humans** well **not** get off the hook easily not on earth nor in Hell i smirk darkly at that think as i head to Haruhi's house with only the full moon as light to guide my way.

* * *

 **~~WARMING! A LITTLE DARK AHEAD!~~**

Akira's pov

I turn my gaze away from the now silhouette figures of Rin and Haruhi in the now far away distance as i now turn to watch true-okami-youkai-form of BlackFell and Aleu go toe to toe with Rio and Hana Zen, i hear BlackFell say darkly ; I guess hurt **My! Pup twice** was not **enough** for you two Vile Filthy **Humans** now was it **?** , because not only have you both hurt SilverFell **three** times now but you also have sickening **gull** to hurt his mate to be and for those **actions,** both this BlackFell and my Mate Aleu shall give you both your just **rewards!** ; i watch as mine and Yorihisa's **EX** -friends are not even able to blink once.

Before the both of them look down at their stomach's only to their own horror to see their inner's are now on the outside their own body's with one clawed hand each holding them, only for them to look up again to see their second death's coming towards them at full speed in the form of BlackFell's and Aleu's very long and very deadly wolf fangs, and as those fangs sink into Rio's and Hana's jugular's and as Rio and Hana watch as their own throats are ripped out by wolves fangs their eye's light end all to quickly for everyone's taste's , then as we watch death himself frowns at the all to humane fate gifted to the humans by the parents of Rin Okami as the Humans body's turn into ash's from winch they came in the first place.

* * *

thank you for reading and please review :3

i do not own the song Oh Death so that means all right's to the song go to there're original owner's :3


	18. We Are Now One And Yuki's Request

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! :* sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

* * *

~~Haruhi's house~~one hour after leaving the Morinozuka house~~

Haruhi's pov

When i wake up i see that i am in my room and i also see Rin leaning/sitting against the wall of my room with his eyes closed i say in a soft voice ; Rin what are you doing? because i know you are not asleep ; i watch as Rin slowly opens his left eye while he keeps his right eye closed as he says calmly ; this one was talking to his inner self/demon/beast about you ; i give him a questioning look that's blade sharp and after a few seconds of it Rin sighs heavy before saying ; we were talking about you and your soon to be transformation into a okami youkai and while my inner-self is looking forward to meeting yours however we are both worried about it as well, because of the fact that your now a she-elf we do not know how you being a she-elf well affect the change, so that is why this one and his inner-self were talking ; i nod my head as i take in Rin's words.

Rin comes to sit beside me as i continue to understand his words and after a few mow seconds of thinking about his words i turn my light honey and faded sapphire colored eyes towards Rin then i say lovingly ; this SwiftFoot understands your worries however just because i am a she-elf now, does not mean i well stand for you **Not** to place your claim of mate bite mark upon me, so with my wishes clear now are you ready for us to be one? ; i watch as Rin grins wolfishly as he nods his head.

I close my eyes as i tilt my head to the side to allow Rin better access to where my neck and shoulder meet and soon i feel a sharp bite then i begin to have the strong feeling of wanting to bite Rin as well so i do just that and soon both our worlds go dark as we are both pulled into each others memoires.

~~place~~unknown~~time~~unknown~~

Haruhi's pov

When i wake up i do not wake up in reality beside my mate because i wake up in a place similar to the dream space however three figures i only see two figures in front of me, both of the figures in front of me are female.

The first one is a 21 year old okami-youkai who is 5'9 in height, white wolf ears freely flowing knee length white hair with the only black part of her hair is flowing freely over her right shoulder, her two twin white wolf tails are swaying lazy in amusement, she is wearing two black raven feather's in her white hair by her right wolf ear and in her left ear is a Star earring and in her right ear is a Crescent Moon earring both made out of black opal, twin fang marks both of the marks being black in color on both of her cheeks, her right eye is a faded sapphire color while her left eye is a light honey color and both of her eyes of silted wolves eyes and a scar on her lips on her right side and a long thick scar that goes though her right eye, she is wearing light brown long sleeved shirt with deep blue rope at the top of it and at the end of both sleeves, black combat pants and no shoes on her clawed feet, a hunting knife and twin guns on her left hip hidden by the coat of a master assassin black in color with a Crescent Moon and a star both in silver on the back the coat is open reviling a sword colored in silver on her right hip resting in the red sash with the mark of the old order in silver around her waist and a longbow made of yew-wood with arrows with eagle feathers resting in a leather quiver and on her black clawed hand are a pair of leather black gloves with a endless flow of Razor Floss however the most beautiful thing about the okami-youkai is the pair of large white and black tipped wings on her back .

While the second one is a giant female wolf the same size as Aleu the she-wolf has pure white fur with a black line of fur starting from her right ear then ending near her right elbow, twin fang marks both of the marks being black in color on both of her cheeks, her right eye is a faded sapphire color while her left eye is a light honey color and a scar on her lips on her right side and a long thick scar that goes though her right eye, her two twin white wolf tails are still in curiosity but the most beautiful thing about the she-wolf is the pair of large white and black tipped wings on her back.

When i am done looking over the two females it takes me only seconds to realize that both of the females in front of me are not strangers but me, myself and I, it is my okami-youkai other self who speaks first as she says ; hello my she-elf other self you can call this one Ru and our she-wolf other self wants us to call her SwiftFell, so Haruhi do you know why you are here instead of in reality with our mate? ; i shake my head at Ru's question.

I hear both of my other selves sigh before SwiftFell says calmly ; you are here because you are a she-elf while you being one does not hurt you or us however something has happened that is odd to us because it is something that only happens very rarely, for you see Haruhi instead of having a human form you get to keep your she-elf form but that is not the rarity here because i am sure that you have noticed the pair of wings that both Ru and this one have right? ; i nod my head and Ru says ; well take a look at your own back Haruhi ; and i look into a mirror behind me and i see a large pair of white and black tipped wings on my back the very same wings the Ru, SwiftFell and i now share however i also notice that my brown hair in a tight braid over my right shoulder is not brown anymore and just like my harir has changed so too have my twin fang marks what was silver in color on one cheek and black on the other cheek are now both black in color like my other selves have as well.

I turn my gaze away from my new wings and onto Ru as i say calmly ; but why do we all have wings? ; i watch as both Ru and SwiftFell grin wolfishly at me before Ru says ; tell me Haruhi what have we been fighting to survive from for a while and what do we no longer have to fight now? ; my eyes widen as i say shocked ; w-wait you mean to tell this one that our sickness-s is the reason for our wings? ; i see both Ru and SwiftFell nod happily.

And as the odd dream space starts to fade i hear both Ru and SwiftFell say together ; Yes Haruhi you are right that is why we now have wings oh and please let us out some time soon so we may see our mate too good bye Haruhi send if you need anything we well be here in your mind space ; i nod and smile softly at my other selves just as my mind space fades away fully.

~~place~Haruhi's-room~~time unknown~~

Haruhi's pov

When i wake up this time i wake up beside my mate and i notice almost instantly that he has gone thought some changes as well, Rin now has a line of white hair on his left side that goes all the way thought his knee length hair, and resting on both of Rin's cheeks are twin white fang marks, but the greatest change is the large pair of black and white tipped wing on his back, And as our eyes lock i see love, awe, happiness and understanding then before i can say anything Rin pulls me into a tight hug as he starts to nuzzle me lovingly, i smile happily as i start to nuzzle him back happy with the fact that we are now one.

* * *

~~place~Morinozuka-back-garden~~time~one-hour-after-Rin-and-Haruhi-leave~~

Yuki's pov

As everyone begins to calm down slightly i ask Dusk thought our soul-partner bond to lead me over to male who smells only of death, i hear Dusk whines/growls her discomfort at the fact that she may or may not be leading me to my end at the hands of death himself, when i am with in reach of death i reach out my hand until i feel the soft feeling of cloth's under my finger tips and then i pull slightly at the cloth's as i say softly ; hello Lord Death it has been awhile have you finally come to take Yuki away from her Hell? ; i feel the air around me grow very tense at innocent my simple words.

* * *

Undertaker's/Death's pov

I feel a light pull at my robe sleeve and then i hear a young female voice say softly ; hello Lord Death it has been awhile have you finally come to take Yuki away from her Hell? ; my well hidden yellow/green eyes widen behind my long silver bangs, when i look down at my robe sleeve i see a human girl who looks to be 13 years old, she has short gray hair with long bands covering the area's all around her cloudy/white unseeing eyes, she is wearing a horrible yellow dress and i can see a tight long sleeve black shirt sticking out from the long sleeves of the dress, but i find that my breath catches at the site of the two mini scythes resting on the white rings in her right ear acting as earrings, the first scythe has a silver handle while the blade black with three white metal rings at the top of the blade near the base, and the second scythe has black handle while the blade is black on the top and white on the bottom.

And as she unknowingly uses her cloudy/white unseeing eyes to stare into my yellow/green ones, i take her hand into my own hand then i kneel down in front of her as i say gently ; Hello little snow and No Yuki-Hana i am not here to take your soul i well however keep you away from your Hell, but Yuki what has happened to you while this one was away? and why are you blind now? ; i see the honey colored she wolf beside Yuki bare her fangs at me in anger then i watch as unfalling tears start to fill cloudy/white eyes.

Yuki locks eyes with me again unknowingly as she say in a almost fearful voice ; Lord Death before Yuki tell you her story well you do two things for her? first well you wait a little bit just until Haruhi and Rin get here because they are almost here, and second can you see if their is a male here with tan/black hair, and blue eyes that dance with those pretty blue flames? please ; i say softly ; yes Yuki i well both those two things for you right now in fact ; as i wait for Haruhi and Rin to get here i look around the garden and i find that everyone is looking at a man/Dingo-youkai who looks to be 21 a year old, the man has short wild tan/black hair, blue eyes he is wearing a tan shirt, black pants, black combat boots and a deep blue trench coat, and he has a curious look on his face as he looks at Yuki who is behind me.

The young Dingo-youkai does not need to be ordered to come here because he is already walking towards Yuki and me, when he is in front of me he looks at me for permission to go to Yuki i nod my head for my answer as i move aside to let him go by me, i watch silently as the young Dingo-youkai kneels down in front of Yuki, then as just he takes one of her hands in his own Haruhi and Rin fly? towards me on their pairs of wings? as he says calmly ; how do you know me? ; i hear Yuki giggle lightly before she says softly ; silly Shin i could never forget you, even thought you do not remember me ;.

I watch as the young Dingo-youkai gives a shocked look before he says ; H-How do you know my name and do you know me somehow? ; Yuki gives Shin a sad yet gentle smile as she says ; i know your name because you told me a long time ago although i do not know just how much time has past since then, and i know you because you saved my life in more then one way, do you know how long you have not been able to remember for now? ; i watch as Shin looks at Toya who nods her head at him before he says ; i have not been able to remember anything past the age 11 when my adopted mother Toya found me ten years ago in a alley way covered in my own blood from a head injury and the blood of a female human, why do you ask this? ; Yuki flinches slightly at the mention of Shin's head injury.

Yuki looks like she is trying to see Shin but to no avail so she sighs before saying carefully ; Mi Lord? do you remember when papa left mama and i alone? and then when mama left me alone to join papa? ; my eyes widen once more as i kneel down in front Yuki taking her other hand in my own as i say gently ; yes little one i remember when both your father and mother died, and if i remember right you were their at the time for both of their deaths were you not because i see both of their death scythes resting on those two white rings in your right ear, why do you ask? ; i feel Yuki squeeze my hand a little harder before she says ; Because papa and mama may have not been human but instead grim reapers however that fact did not stop grandpa from forcing a new false mate upon mama when papa died, and then when mama died grandpa told the false mate he could do away with me for all he cared as long as he did not have to see me again i was two at the time i think ;.

I hear everyone growl out at the fact that Yuki's grandfather basically gave Yuki away to a cruel male while knowing that he would do her harm or kill her, i hear Shin say gently ; does this false mate have something to do with why i do not remember you or my past? ; Yuki nods once before she some how finds one of her hands way onto Shin's head on his left side as she say softly ; you were ten and i think i was three when we meet and you do not remember because of the false mate because you tried to save me from him on your 11th birthday and got yourself hurt very badly, the last thing i ever saw again was you laying in pool of you own blood and as the false mate went to melt your body with acid, so i used the only thing i had to protect you with and that was myself and as the acid started to fall like rain i felt burning pain in and around my yellow/green eyes and i saw no more ever again, ;.

I watch as something flashes in Shin's eyes as he says ; but why would you save me at the cost of your site why? ; Yuki gives Shin a all to gentle smile as she says ; i do not know if it well work or not but look into my eyes that may help you find your answer ; Shin does as he is told and looks into Yuki's cloudy/white eyes, i watch with shocked understanding as Shin's blue eyes start to glaze over with a all to familiar look in them as he says ; you! Your my mate but i don't understand, why did i not take you away from the false mate when i realized when we were younger? ; Yuki sighs tiredly before she says ; you tried to take me away from him on your 11th birthday, and this is what happened when the false mate found us as we were about to leave him forever, ; Yuki pauses in her speech.

Then she takes a deep breath before she says in a clear voice ; If and when you decide that you still want me as your mate, while you wound get your memories back i would not be so lucky for i am a pure blooded grim reaper and when my kind go blind we die thus, i well get to keep my life however i well remain blind for the rest of my life, but if you'll still have me Shin i do not mind being blind for the rest of eternity because you'll be able to remember me ;.

 **~~~~WARNING! DARK SCENE IS UP AHEAD~~~~YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!~~~~**

As Shin sits there shell shocked I grin madly as an idea comes to my mind as i tight my hold on Yuki's hand and she looks at me unknowingly as she says ; mi Lord? ; i use my free hand to bring a long black nailed finger towards Yuki's nose and i tap it slightly as i say gently ; ~now none of that mi dear~ because if i am right about this your father was Noel Craven right? ; i see Yuki nod her head once before i continue ; ~~well now~~ i never know my oldest son and his mate had a daughter but never the less, that means all the more to me for me to able to do this for you my dearest grand-daughter, now mi dear bite down hard on this ; as i say the last part of my speech i put a thick leather strap near her mouth for her to bite.

When Yuki bites down onto the leather strap i give Ryoji a silent command thought our pack link * ; Ryoji restrain Shin and don't let him go no matter what ; i see him nod as he goes to stand behind Shin ready to do as he was asked to do, i count down from three by using our pack link : 3, 2, NOW! ; and before any one can do anything Ryoji restrains Shin by grabbing under his shoulder's and lock his hands against the back of Shin's neck with a razer sharp dagger tightly against Shin's throat.

And while mostly everyone's eyes are on them i bite onto my left hand hard enough to get a full mouth of blood while i use my right hand to pull out Yuki's Right cloudy/white unseeing eye fully out, when i use my now free left hand to pull my left yellow/green eye fully out and as i carefully push the whole eye into Yuki empty right eyehole, as i do that i lock lips with Yuki to push my blood into her mouth and i do not remove my lips until she swallows all of my blood, and when she swallows the last drop of my blood i remove my lips from hers, then i pull her into my strong arms as Yuki starts thrash slightly around.

 **~~~~ok dark scene has ended~~**

I tighten my hold on yuki as her thrashing goes from slight to wild i feel Yuki claw bloody trails into my back as i say with a voice only a parent/grandparent has ; shhh its ok i know the bonding hurts and i know it hurts even more for you to have to forcibly see bits and pieces of my memory, but you well see oh while you ever see so shhh mi dear shhh it well be over soon ; my only answer from Yuki is her digging farther into my back.

I hear Shin start to struggle against Ryoji and his dagger then i also hear Ryoji say dangerously ; dammit Shin stop struggling this Ryoji knows you want to get her away from Death, but he is **helping** her so stop your struggling now, and besides i get the feeling that she has been thought **worse** in her 13 years, can you not **see** that she has not once shed **any tears** , can you not **hear** that not once has she made a **single** **sound** , son listen to me she must have been thought **Hell** to **make** her **like this!** ; after says Ryoji this i do not hear Shin struggle anymore.

Soon Yuki's wild thrashing stops then as her hands fall away from my back i notice she has fallen asleep, i sigh tiredly as i pick her up in a bridle style carry and as i walk towards Shin i nod my head towards Ryoji who lets Shin go, i carefully yet gently let Shin take Yuki from my arms when he has the still sleeping Yuki in his arms i feel a tap on my right shoulder, turn my head and see Ryoji looking at my now empty left eyehole as blood flows freely from it i hear him say clearly ; Death you fool you do know you could die from only having one eye right? ;.

I nod my head once before saying calmly ; yes Fleet-Foot i know am a fool and that i may die from this but it was well worth it because she would have died any day now i am truly amazed that she lasted this long without both of her eyes working ; Ryoji nods as he says ; Death this one and Toya need to speck with ether you or Chaos it is important ; i nod as i lead both Ryoji and his new mate Toya away from the others.

* * *

thank you for reading and please review :3


	19. A Fool

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! * sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

~~time--ten minutes after eye scene--place the Morinozuka house--back garden~~

Ryoji's pov

As UnderTaker leads Toya and me away from the others and farther into the garden soon we reach a large willow tree UnderTaker sits down at the base tree then uses his long bangs to cover his still bleeding eyehole.

After he firmly covers his eyehole, he looks at me with a curious look, i take a breath before I say calmly ; Second both this one and FlameClaw wish to return to achieve Duty at Order do you think that First well allow us to do so? ; UnderTaker scratches his chin in thought.

Soon he begins to grin madly as he says ; yes Fifth i do believe that First well allow you both return to the Order i well bring it up with him when i return ; i nod my head before I say softly ; your leaving now without saying anything to Haruhi or Yuki aren't you? ; UnderTaker Grins madly then disappears into black mist without another word.

I shake my head at UnderTaker's antics as Toya and I walk hand in hand back totowards the others, when we get there i see Yuki still sleeping in ShinShin's arms i smile slightly at the site.

But before I can go over there with Toya I feel a sharp pain in my arm and when I look down at my arm i see Yuki's soul-partner Dusk with her fangs in my arm as she growls angerly at me.

I take a breath before I say calmly ; i know your angery at Death and I for what we did your soul-partner however we did it to save her life and also out of love for both Yuki and Shin, but I shall let you take out your anger on me **however I well fight back** ;.

And as I say the last word i grab Dusk by the scruff of her neck then I slam her into the ground a few feet away from me.

Haruhi's pov

After father slams Dusk away from his arm he transforms into his beast form that of a large wolf with red/brown fur and brown eyes but the scars on him that catch my eye because they are the ones he has in his human form i give a small smile at this fact.

However no sooner does father transform does Dusk charge him which father meets with a charge of his own.

Soon it is a battle of craws, fangs and flying fur but where as father is playing Dusk on the other paw aiming to draw blood.

I notice to my unease that mother is shaking slightly with her gray bangs covering her jade green eyes from veiw, but before I can go over to her mother yells ; STOP IT! ; and while everyone is shocked still she then dolts away from us, however father is the revover from his shock as he quickly gives chase after mother.

Ryoji's pov

I transform into my youkai form and I think to myself "SHIT! SHIT! DAMMIT ALL! THIS RYOJI IS SUCH A FOOL!" as Toya flees over the gate wall into the forest.

Soon i find Toya deep inside the forest with Blaze guarding her then before I can get near her Blaze is on top of me with his fangs close to my throat i look him in his amber eyes as I say with my voice viod of feeling or emotions ; go ahead Blaze kill me after all i just hurt the one i swore upon death never to hurt but I only ask you two things first watch over her in my stead and second make my death as painful as possible ; i do not close my eyes as I await my death by Blazes fangs.

But just as his fangs move towards my throat a voice rings out in panic ; No Blaze Don't! ; both Blaze and I turn our heads towards the voice and we see Toya with tears flowing fast down her cheeks as she runs towards us.

When she gets to us she falls to her knees beside us as she says ; Ryoji you IDIOT! i never wanted you to die even if you accidently brought out old memories that are best forgotten, i know you never ment to hurt me so enough of this foolishness ; i look shocked at my mate before I say softly; this one is real fool aren't i? ; Toya grins as she says happily ; yes you are but your my fool, now come on you two let's go back to the others ;.

And before I know it Toya and i are walking hand in hand though the forest with Blaze in front of us.

thank you for reading and please review ;3

And don't worry you'll get to see the memory as to why Toya ran into the forest ;3


	20. Tamaki, Scoldings and mates

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! * sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

~~time--unknown--place unknown~~

Tamaki's pov

As I continue what was suppose to be one week of training but has now turned into more than a week's worth, i find myself wanting revenge upon Haruhi Fujioka even more now than before I started.

With that I think to myself "I well be ready within the month and when I am i well get you Haruhi just you wait" as i throw myself back into my intense training with a new fire now blazing inside me.

\--place the home of the Crimson clan time earlier sunset--

UnderTaker's pov

When I arrive at home i decide to sit down at the base of the large cherry tree on the island that is in the middle of large pond resting in the garden, because I know i can nether run nor hide from my other self nor our mates.

And just as i knew it to be i only have to wait a few seconds before slapped hard twice at the same time, while I am also punched in the stomach hard enough to force me to coach up a few hand fulls of blood.

I smile sheepishly as i say ; i know i know, i am a stupid fool who has endangered his own life without any of your says in the act, that could still kill me however I would do so again especially to save our grand-daughter Yuki whom none of us knew about until today ; i see two kitsune youkai a male and a female, and a female Neko-grim-ripper-youkai all three of them looking at me with shoshocked looks.

The male kitsune is the same age as me but he looks 30 years old in appearance like i do, hehas knee length wild black hair his kitsune ears are up right but relaxed, he is wearing a black hakama and haori, a silver sash around his waist with twin black and silver swords resting in it, and ten long black kitsune tails, as his right red eye and golden left eyelocks with my yellow/green eye as I send to him silently ;* Iori my other self I am sorry about all this *; Iori nods his head slowly.

The female kitsune is a little younger than Iori and I are but she also looks 30 years old in appearance, she has elegant pointed silver fox ears with crescent moon and stud earrings in both ears and long silver hair, she is dressed in a plain but elegant gray/gray-purple/light-jade kimono her clawed feet barefoot, nine long silver fox tails and my eye flickers to the long scar on her right cheek cutting though her twin blue/light-blue/black markings, her white and blue ringed eyes are locked solely me as I silently send to her ;* Kuu my second mate I am sorry about all this *; Kuu gives me a knowing smile.

The female neko-grim-ripper-youkai who is the same age as Kuu and looks 30 years old in appearance like we do, she has wavy waist length black hair black cat ears and two long black cat tails, she is wearing a black with blood red butterflies on the sleeves, a red sash around her waist holding a black and red sword however it is her blood red eyes i can't escape from as she takes a step towards me.

And as I say ; Saya my first mate i am sor-- ; I am cut off from my words as Saya slaps me hard across the face as she says ; don't say your sorry Adrian! when I already know you are sorry, because the only thing i want you to do instead of sorry's is for you to tell me and our mates what you have planned, before you do it next time tell us instead of letting us find out though our bond! a-- ; I cut Saya's rant off by kissing her.

When we part she says instantly ; idiot. ; I transform into my neko grim ripper youkai form, as both Iori and I share a playful look as i grab Kuu and he grabs the still surprised Saya, then as we kiss them and before they know it.

Both Iori and I push Saya and Kuu forcibly yet very gently into the water that is around the cherry tree's island, and with two loud splashes of water Iori and I take off like the gates hell is right on our tails, as two very angery shouts ring though the cold crisp air ; **IORI CHAOS MOCHIZUKI! ; ; ADRIAN DEATH CREVAN! ;** I grin madly a grin that is mirrored perfectly by Iori as we jump over the gate wall into the thick forest around our home with our very angery mates hot on our tails.

thank you for reading and please review ;3


	21. A Failure To Do As Ordered

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! * sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

~~lunch-time-12:00am--place Ouran Academy~~

Haruhi's pov

I growl under my breath angrily as Aleu and I walk towards the headmaster's office and my mind turns back to this morning.

(place Italy home of --morning time 5:00am)

Haruhi's pov

(I wake up to the feeling of a cold bed and the sound of a phone call ending as well as a growl of anger, i take the bed sheet with me as I move silently across the room and i lean onto a warm bare back while I warp my arms around a tense neck as i say. ; Rin? what has happened to anger you so?, as well as loured you out of our warm bed? ;.

Rin sighs as he turns around and holds my sheet covered form tightly against his bare form as he says ; Shin called to inform us that the human who runs Ouran Academy has failed to remove you and the others from his school, so that is the why haruhi you know as well as I do that, if you and others stay at that school any of you could be hurt and i d-- ; I cut off Rin as i kiss him softly on the lips before I say softly. ; my mate it **well** be okay because I well **take** care of it, besides you have some **paperwork** to finish before I take over as boss right? ;.

Rin glares at me like the cloud/night he is then soon he smirks as he surprise's me with a gentle yet wild kiss.

However as things start to heat up we can go no farther, because we are intruded upon by a knock on the door, Rin separate's himself from me then he gently push's me towards our closest as he says ; you should go get ready for the day, while I deal with our **guest** with the utmost **care** ; i nod my head as i go to my clothes on.

And as I get dressed i hear the beautiful sounds of pain as I hear shout ; ACCESS! YOUR A DEAD MAN! NOW GET BACK HERE! ; i giggle at the fact that Access is going to be dead by the time i get home, as I step out of the closet my normal clothes which take the form of two black raven feather's in my white hair by my right elfin ear and in my left elfin ear is a Star earring and in my right ear is a Crescent Moon earring both made out of black opal, my knee length white hair is in a tight braid while the black part is also in a tight braid over my right shoulder, i am wearing light brown long sleeved shirt with deep blue rope at the top of it and at the end of both sleeves, black combat pants and no shoes on my clawed feet, a hunting knife and twin guns on my left hip well hidden, by the coat of a master assassin black in color with a Crescent Moon and a star both in silver on the back the coat is open reviling a sword colored in silver on my right hip resting in the red sash with the mark of the old order in silver around my waist, and on my black clawed hand are a pair of leather black gloves with a endless flow of Razor.

I see my yew-wood long bow and my eagle feather arrows leaning against the wall by the window, i decided to leave them here instead of taking them with me to Ouran, as Aleu walks towards me in her wolf form i nod to her knowing she is going with me.

And i smell blood on the wind i grin at the fact that Access dead before I even left the house, as Aleu and I leave for Ouran i hear Rin howl both in victory, but also gives a howl good bye to me.)

I shake my head pulling myself from my thoughts, as I open the headmaster's office door, and I see the headmaster talking to Kyoya's father both of them looking less than calm.

Aleu growls loudly thus gaining attention of the two human male's who look shocked at the fact that Aleu and I are there, Kyoya's father says with a sneer in his voice ; Who are you and what are doing here ; Aleu stands in front of me as she growls in distaste at the humans tone of voice towards me.

I put my clawed hand on Aleu's head as i say calmly ; as for what i am doing here, i am here because you have failed in doing as my husband ordered you to do last week, ; the headmaster try's to look innocent.

But he falls as he says ; I have no idea what it is your talking about, because

had no orders given to me by your husband hhmm Mrs's? ; I give the blonde human a wolfish smile as I say calmly ; Mrs Okami and you Sir are a terrible liar because you know that you were ordered to transfer these following students, Haruhi Fujioka, Yue Koyo, Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Umehito Nekozawa, and their families from this school over to Night-fire academy, and seeing as you have failed to do this thus putting these students and their families in danger, so now I am here in my husband's stead as he could not be here to make good on his very real promise to you should you fail in following his orders ;

The blonde human male pale's at the mention of the name Okami however before he can say anything the door opens reveilng a coldly calm Honey with a bloody and injured dark haired female unconscious in his arms protectivelly i say calmly ; Mitsukuni what happened ; he glares at Kyoya's father as he says coldly ; ask him after all his bastard son Kyoya is the reason why **my** fiance is gravely injured and unconscious, my sister well you watch over her while I **talk** to Kyoya ;.

I say ; no my brother i well not watch over her in your stead, because you are going to go home and I am going to be the one to **talk** to Kyoya ; Honey growls slightly at this but he nods his head slowly in understanding.

And as Honey begins to leave the room with his mate to be in his arms i say ; oh and Mitsukuni ; he waits for me to continue speaking and I say ; don't return here ; he smiles knowingly then he leaves without another word.

Kyoya's father stops me as he says coldly ; if you leave this room to go **talk** to my son i well have you **arrested** faster than you can say **passport** ; I hear Aleu growl dangerously and I smirk at the foolish human's threat as Aleu leaves the room without the two human male's even noticing.

Aleu's pov

As I leave SwiftFell in the room with those foolish human's so i can go find my **prey** and with my **prey** in mind I run towards the room that I know my **prey** well be in.

Soon i reach the doors of the room i am looking for i waste no time in opening the door, when I get into the room i see the twins and my **prey** but No female's in the room, but I think that it is best this way because I do not want to hurt the female's because they were kind to me and my pack.

As I walk towards my **prey** the twins say at the same time ; Aleu? ; i ignore them in favor of biting down hard onto my preys shoulder then as he screams out in pain while enjoy the sweet taste of blood but i have no time to take any thing more than blood as i pull my **prey** along with me as i had back to SwiftFell with the twins following me.

My **prey** opens the door and when we are inside I bite down hard onto his shoulder making him fall to his knees before SwiftFell, the humans male's and the twins gasp in shock as SwiftFell says coldly ; **Hello Kyoya so glad you could join us after all the sin's of the son fall upon both son and father, now then would you like to tell your father why this is happening? or am I going to tell him for you? ;** my **prey** says in a pained tone ; Haruhi? what are you talking about and more importantly why are you here in with both my father and the chair-men, also would you call your **beast** off of me ;.

I growl as i release my bite only to bite down harder onto the other shoulder and while my **prey** screams out in pain SwiftFell says cruelly ; you **dare** to call Aleu a beast when your a **Monster** for forcing yourself upon Mitsukuni's fiance! ; the twins both grab onto our **preys** heavily injured shoulder making him scream as they say together ; **Kyoya** we quit the host club and we are leaving with the others, oh and Aleu well you take us with you and find someone adopt us? ; i nod my head as my answer.

Soon SwiftFell says ; Now then Chair-men, mr Otori, Kyoya you all have one day to prepare for your ends because no matter where you go, no matter how far you **run** we well **find** you and we well make **good** on our promise ; i release my bite as do the twins and soon all three human male's run out the door, out the school.

SwiftFell says ; let the hunt begin and may the odds forever be in your favor ; as we walk out of the school i do something i don't normally do in my wolf form as I say softly. ; Hikaru, Kaoru are you two truly sure that you two want to leave the humans behind, because there well be no going back to being humans for ether of you once you are adopted by your soon to be parent ; both of them nod and that's all the answer i need as we continue towards home.

thank you for reading and please review ;3


	22. A Wonderful Gift And More

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! * sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

~~lunch-time-12:00am--place Ouran Academy~~

Haruhi's pov

I growl under my breath angrily as Aleu and I walk towards the headmaster's office and my mind turns back to this morning.

(place Italy home of the Mafia familyLuna-Stella-night time 11;40pm)

Haruhi's pov

As I watch the twins walk down the hall with Aleu guiding them i feel arms wrap around my waist and a chin resting on my the top of my head as i hear Rin says calmly ; the twins? decided to join us ; I nod my head as i say softly ; yes they did and Aleu is going to find a family for them i can only hope that the twins well not come to regret their decision. ; Rin says nothing as he picks me up in a bridal style carry then walks towards our room.

When we arrive in our room Rin sits me on the bed then he goes to the coffee table picks up a package and as he gives the package to me he says ; open it haruhi ; I as told and open the box and what i see brings tears to my eyes, because i see

a pair of hidden blades beautifully hand crafted in the old style, the brace's are made of black leather with a silver crescent-moon/star and orange flames design's, however it is the blades that makes my tears finally fall because one blade has the word "Sickness" carved into it while the other blade has the word "Health" carved into it.

I look away from my wonderful gift to look into Rin's golden eyes as I say ; Rin they're beautiful b-but why? ; Rin says gently ; i made those for you shortly after you were told by Hatori that you were dying because no matter how much time you had left, you could still do what you want with that time, be it the A-order, the Luna-Stella family or something else, however I never had the chance to give them to you before now because it never seemed like the right time, but i don't think i would have found a better time for this then I did right now ;.

I smile as i put the box on the end table then I place my hands on Rin's shoulder's and as i lean in to kiss him i say ; now where were we this morning? ; Rin wraps his arms around my waist then grins wolfishly as he closes the distance between us by kissing me passionately, soon our clothes are on the floor as things between us begins to heat up we find ourselves in bed under fur sheets making happy yips and growls as we dance the dance of mates both of us happy to finally have some time just for us.

\--place unknown time unknown--

unknown pov

I feel someone sit beside and I hear a strong male voice say ; I think that it is nearly time for us to visit Fleet-Foot and SilverFell what do you think Timmain? ; I let out a happy howl at the idea of seeing them a howl which is shortly by my wolf-elf-kin- who is still sitting beside me as he runs a hand slowly though my white fur and I can't help but wonder what waits us when we see them come high sun.

thank you for reading and please review ;3


	23. A Letter For A War A War To Be

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

OHSHC-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to OHSHC and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

;hello; talking "damn" thinking or thought's (it's real) memories or flashback's *; now! * sending or talking on the phone

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

~~-time morning-7:00am--place unknown~~

Unknown pov

As i finish writing down the last word i seal the letter before I head towards the of my office, and with a loud slam i walk towards the room where my heir is training.

When I arrive in the room i see him fighting against one of his trainer's i clear my throat loudly and all movement in the room stops as I watch my heir walk towards me as he says ; Hello grandmother what brings you here ; I say coldly ; while you are doing incredibly in your training i am here to inform you, that you **well** be continuing to train for one year before we go to war with our enemy's ; my heir is not happy but he nods never the less before I turn on my heel towards the door to take the letter in my hand to one of the runner's for delivery.

\--lunch Time 12;36 place taly home of the Mafia familyLuna-Stella--

Haruhi's pov

I sit on the rooftop waiting for something to happen because when I woke up this morning i had the strongest feeling that something was going to happen be it good or bad i have yet to find out.

Rin, BlackFell and Aleu are beside me i stand up and turn my blue/honey gaze towards the thick forest around our home, and I do not have to wait long as I see a elegant and very large she--wolf with pure white fur, yellow and blue slited eye's and the she-wolf has a elf male riding on her back, the elf has back length blonde white hair falling wildly down his back with some of his hair in a chieftain's lock, his elfin ears are relaxed be alert, he is wearing the same clothes as Rin and BlackFell do however the fur vest is brown in color, his pants are gold/tan in color with brown fur near the lag bottoms, a golden band with small feathers on his left upper arm, on his face are long wild blonde/white sideburns, however it is his sharp blue eyes the same blue as my own right eye that catch my gaze the most, as i jump off the rooftop with the others following close behind as I head towards the them.

When I am a few feet away from elf male i lung towards him as I say happily ; grandfather Cutter! wolf mother Timmain! ; Cutter catches me in his arms as he says ; Hello to you too SwiftFoot ; i grin wolfishly at him as i say ; it's SwiftFell now ; Cutter and Timmain both give happy howls at the fact that Rin and I are now mated.

As Cutter lets me go Rin says ; Cutter Timmain not that it is not wonderful to see you both but why are you here? ; Cutter reaches into his vest and pulls out a letter with my old name on it as he says seriously ; SilverFell, SwiftFell both Timmain and I were already on our way to visit you when we this human on his way here to deliver this to you and definitely do more than just that so i killed him and left his corpse in the forest near here so the wolves there could have it ; i take the letter from Cutter and I read it out loud.

To Miss Haruhi Fujioka

You and your fellow vermin have made a fool of me and my family so you have left me other choice, but to destroy you all in one years time

from the house of Suoh

When the short letter of war is read all of us are growling angery and as i see the twins running towards us a idea begins to take form in my mind as i say calmly ; if they want a war we shall give a war in a years time, and they well wish they head never had be born because we shall win and we well live ; the others nod as i say ; grandfather the two red headed twins running towards need new blood parents well you take them with you when you leave to go back to your pack ; Cutter looks at the twins for a few minutes before he says calmly ; yes i think that would be just fine because StrongBow and MoonShade have been talking about having more pups lately, so i shall take them with me aand see if they want to blood adopt them ; i grin happily as i tell the twins about what they missed out on hearing earlier.

\--night time 12;00 place Italy home of the Mafia familyLuna-Stella--

Haruhi's pov

As the winter moon finally reaches high sky i am sitting on Rin's lap in his arms as we sit on the rooftop, as we watch as Cutter Timmain and the twins leave us as they head towards the wolfrider's holt with us knowing that the twins shall return in a years time and I can not help but to think to myself "yes it shall begin and end with war in a years time" as I nuzzle Rin lovingly as he does the same to me, as the first snow begins to dance softly around the full winter moon.

 **THE END**

Thank you very much for reading this story till the very end ;3

and I hope that when i do write the sequel for this story that you well read it as well ;3

But until that time comes i wish you good travel's and kind dreams ;3


End file.
